Hard Choices, Simple Truths
by CritterKid
Summary: The SGC doesn't leave their people behind, do they? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hard Choices, Simple Truths

Author: CritterKid

Email: Teen

Category: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: The SGC doesn't leave their people behind, do they?

Spoilers: General knowledge up to Season Six. Meridian, Redemption, Frozen, Abyss

Setting: Between Frozen and Nightwalkers

Author's Note: I had the idea for this story after watching Abyss. The way Sam reacted when Hammond said 'we don't leave our people behind' gave me the feeling something more happened while Jack was with the Tok'ra. Also, all the medical knowledge I have comes from watchin ER, so don't be surprised if the medical bits aren't entirely accurate.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, it's characters, and all related entities are property of

Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp, and Showtime Networks Inc./ The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not intended for commercial profit.

"SG teams 1, 3, and 7 you have a go." General Hammond looked down from the control room as teams 3 and 7 immediately stepped through the wormhole. The members of SG-1 paused for a moment while Major Samantha Carter turned and shot a crisp salute to the Control Room before leading her team through the Stargate. It was a move always done by Colonel O'Neill before a mission, and it seemed Major Carter would keep the tradition alive.

Hammond stood there until the event horizon shut down before heading back to his office. Truth be told, he was worried about his flagship team. Sure they said they had welcomed Jonas into their little circle, but he knew that it would really take time and experiences for them to mean it. Experiences they had plenty of, time they didn't.

He knew the recent loss of Daniel Jackson was affecting them all. When Colonel O'Neill got sick and left with the Tok'ra, he could see the strain on the rest of the team's faces. He intended to keep them on base until the issue with the Tok'ra could be settled, but then a bloodied Captain Drake came through the gate.

SG-8 was doing a simple recon of the planet P3X-735. Since the MALP had shown no signs of inhabitants, Major Wilson didn't see any harm in splitting up the team. Drake stayed with the slower moving FRED while the rest of the team went ahead to find a camp site. But the planet wasn't as abandoned as they thought. SG-8 was caught in an ambush, Drake barely making it home to bring reinforcements. Since there were only two SG teams on base at the time, he had no choice but to add SG-1 to the rescue mission. He only hoped he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.

The teams came through the gate on guard. Next to the Gate were two large stone columns, as tall as the gate itself, with a third column spanning them. The effect was to create a doorway they had to pass through before they got to the planet. Surrounding the Gate were several stones of the same size. The effect reminded Sam of Stonehenge. She briefly wondered whether there was a connection, but quickly abandoned the thought.

After quickly securing the area, Sam turned to SG-7. "Captain Marcos, take three men and secure the gate. Radio contact every hour. The rest of us will follow the FRED tracks to the ambush site. Major Holmes, you and SG-3 take point, then the rest of SG-7. We'll cover the rear. Keep your eyes and ears pealed, hostiles could be lurking. Move out." Major Holmes nodded as he led his team out. Major Holmes was still relatively new to the SGC and more than willing to follow SG-1's lead.

Three hours later, the group had reached the spot where SG-8 was captured. The planet's suns had started setting, slowly sending the planet into darkness. They had entered what appeared to be a large forest a few miles back, and the small amount of light barely penetrated the canopy of leaves above them. Major Carter decided it would be to dangerous attempting to navigate this rough terrain in the dark and had called for a break. A few minutes later a defendable area was chosen and the group had settled in for a long night.

"You are troubled." Sam jumped at the unexpected voice behind her. She had felt Teal'c approach her, but had thought he was checking the perimeter and would bypass her for the moment.

"Is it that obvious?" She motioned him to grab a seat next to her.

"It is not, however I am extremely familiar with you."

"You know me to well Teal'c."

"Is that not what I said?" Sam glanced up at the Jaffa with a small smile on her face. Satisfied that he had eased her burden slightly, he took the offered seat next to her. He calmly sat there, watching the first moon rise, until she was ready to talk.

"I don't know if I can do this Teal'c."

"I believe we will be successful in retrieving SG-8"

"No, not this Teal'c," she thought for a minute before continuing, "not only this." She turned and looked at him. "I don't know if I can be a part of SG-1 anymore."

"No one doubts your abilities to be a successful member of SG-1. If they had you would not have been given this assignment."

"It's not General Hammond I'm concerned about," she admitted.

"It is O'Neill," he said knowingly.

"Yeah." Sam turned again so she was looking straight ahead, staring at nothing in particular.

"You believe O'Neill will no longer want you on SG-1?"

"No, it's not him. It's me." Sam closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her jumbled thoughts in order. "I feel like I betrayed him. Everybody knew his attitude toward the Tok'ra, but I ignored his feelings and convinced him to get blended. I knew exactly what buttons to push and I pushed."

"You also saved his life. Do not think O'Neill will forget."

"But in order to save his life," she argued, "we had to use a means that he has numerously said he would rather die. I'm not even sure he gave consent. It could have been a muscle spasm, or he slipped back into his fevered dreams and didn't understand me or..."

"Or perhaps he understood completely and was willing to take the risk in order to save his own life," he told her, unfazed by her uncharacteristic hysterics. "Either way, I do not believe his trust and respect for you have changed."

"It's not his confidence I'm worried about." At his raised eyebrow she continued, "I'm afraid every time he looks at me he'll be reminded about his joining. I don't know if I can do that to him, especially if it doesn't go as smooth as the Tok'ra think it will. He's had enough pain over this. I can't cause him to rehash it every time he sees me."

"Perhaps he will not be saddened at the sight of you. Perhaps he will be grateful at the life you gave him."

"Maybe." They were both silent for a few minutes, gazing up at the now fully risen moon. "I guess I'd better hit the sack. We have a long day tomorrow." Nodding his head, Teal'c watched as she made her way toward the camp. He rose and checked the perimeter again. He hoped everything was well with the Tok'ra, for both his friend's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

"Major Carter."

"Teal'c?"

"I believe I recognize this place." Sam glanced over at her teammate. At daybreak they had started tracking the natives. The trail had led them to a small valley at the edge of the forest. Sam and Teal'c had cautiously climbed a hill overlooking the valley, while the rest of the SG teams kept things secure from their positions in the forest. A river ran through the valley, giving the appearance of cutting the land in half. On one side of the river was a village, the small, wood homes lined up one after another with very narrow streets and little, if any, open room. On the other side was what appeared to be a palace, majestic towers rising several feet from the ground, impenetrable walls surrounding the large courtyards and gardens. The palace, however, was devoid of any life whereas the village abounded with it.

"What is it?" Turning back to the view, she again studied the situation. It was as if the river marked the spot where traditional building stopped and modern building started.

"I believe we are on Hedona, a Goa'uld occupied world."

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath before regarding her friend. "Who is it?"

"The Goa'uld's name is Saroon. He controls only a few worlds, none of which have much significance. He will support a Goa'uld when he chooses, but never forms an allegiance giving him an independence most Goa'uld do not possess. He is a skilled mediator and has been used by many System Lords and lesser Goa'uld to settle small disputes." Turning his head toward her he continued. "It was here my mother took me after the death of my father. Saroon was able to convince Apophis to let us live on Chulak."

"What does he want with our people?"

"Of that I am unsure. He had not been heard of for some time, before I had become First Prime to Apophis. It was rumored a rebellion had started on one of his planets."

"Well given the not so new condition of the palace, I think they might have succeeded." She turned back to the valley, replaying this new information in her mind. "How advanced are the natives?"

"Primitive, however if they were successful in their rebellion, it is likely they will have Goa'uld weapons." At her signal, he carefully drew back down the hill to where the others were waiting.

"Alright, we have two possible locations on our guys," Sam explained, drawing a crude map in the dirt, "a village and a Goa'uld palace. According to Teal'c this was a Goa'uld controlled world, but the inhabitants rebelled. As there are no obvious signs of Goa'uld activity, I think they might have won. Either way, it's likely we'll be facing Goa'uld weaponry. Keep your eyes peeled. SG-3 will check out the village, the rest of SG-7 and SG-1 will take the palace. Rendezvous back here in two hours. Move out."

The group immediately began heading for their destination. As they neared the valley, SG-3 broke of and headed for the village, leaving SG-1 and SG-7 to make their way to the impressive fortress. Passing through the neglected gardens, Sam couldn't stop a shudder moving through her body.

"These gardens would have been beautiful in their day, same thing with the courtyard and the palace. Wonder why they're letting them go to rot?" Sam thought aloud.

"This is a palace of a Goa'uld. Perhaps the rebellion was successful and the natives no longer are required to maintain his palace."

"Or perhaps things didn't go so well and there's nobody left to maintain it," Jonas said. "But that doesn't make sense. Everything I've read suggests a Goa'uld would never leave a palace to live in a hut, would they?"

"They would not," Teal'c answered. "The Goa'uld are petty creatures. They love displaying their treasures as much as procuring them."

"But we still need to be careful," Sam interjected. "Even if the Goa'uld is gone, there might be traps or alarms still active. The villagers might be using the palace for something too. We need to keep our guard up." As they neared the palace, Sam motioned for SG-7 to take the North side, while SG-1 took the South. Splitting up, they were soon inside the ruined palace.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been in here for years." Jonas remarked glancing at the dust piled high on the floor.

"Indeed."

"We still need to check it out. Teal'c, take point." The big Jaffa nodded, bringing up his weapon in a ready position as they began exploring the different rooms. After thirty minutes of finding nothing, the radio suddenly came to life.

"Sierra gulf one niner this is sierra gulf seven niner. Do you read?"

"This is Major Carter. What have you got?"

"We found some footprints and followed them. They led to some sort of holding cell. The prisoner inside claims to be a Tok'ra and would like our help."

"Stay put. We'll meet you there in five. Carter out." The trio quickly made their way over to where SG-7 was. As they neared the group, they could make out the three men of SG-7 standing outside a primitive cell. Inside an individual, the Tok'ra, was pacing back and forth, the irritation clearly showing on his face.

"Finally you have arrived," he exclaimed when he saw them. "Now perhaps your companions will release me." Recognizing the man from Jolinar's memories as a Tok'ra named Dahin, she subtly motioned Teal'c to release him.

"Why are the Tok'ra interested in this planet?"

"It is none of the Tau'ri concern." Dahin snarled before moving toward the door. Nodding her head in an understanding, she glanced over at her teammate.

"Teal'c. Put him back in the cell." Teal'c immediately began advancing on the hapless Tok'ra.

"What?" Dahin started backing away from Teal'c, trying to put as much distance between himself and the big Jaffa.

"You're not our concern." Gesturing everybody to leave the room, she made it to the door before she turned around. "But don't worry. The next time the Tok'ra specifically ask about you, we'll be happy to relay your location." She started to turn back to the door when a voice stopped her.

"Wait!" he shouted as Teal'c grabbed hold of his arm. "I am on a mission to find information on Lord Yu. Since Saroon kept excellent records of everything this is an ideal place to begin my search."

"What have you found?" She motioned Teal'c to ease up a bit.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to do little more than browse the files before I was captured. That was approximately two days ago."

"Approximately two days ago one of our teams was attacked on this world. Do you know anything about that?"

"I was unaware the Tau'ri where on this world." Before Sam could respond, her radio cracked to life.

"Sierra gulf three niner to Major Carter. Do you read?" Nodding to Teal'c to release the Tok'ra, she moved off into the corner where Dahin could not hear.

"Carter here. What do have?"

"We've been able to locate the missing members of SG-8. They're all alive, and pretty much mobile, although I don't know how long that's going to be the case. From the sounds outside, I'd say we're almost to the 'sacrifice the enemy' stage of their party. Wilkinson and Heines are helping them make their farewells, but I don't think their gracious hosts will be very happy about it."

"Alright, as soon as SG-8 joins you, make your way back to the Stargate. We'll cover your six. Carter out."

She turned back in time to see Dahin slowly run his hand over the smooth stone. "What are you doing?"

"The entrance to the vault is very well hidden, and can only be found by identifying the seams of the door." He moved to the next wall and continued. "It took me two hours to find the entrance last time. Hopefully, I will able to do it faster this time."

"Well, you have fun. I think we'll just leave now."

"Wait a minute Sam," Jonas asked, "don't you think we should stay and try to find out any information we can."

"Jonas, did you forget about that angry mob across the river? The same one that captured SG-8."

"But they have made no aggressive movements since we got here. We'd be passing up one of the best chances to get some knowledge about the Goa'uld." Jonas had a good point.

"Jonas..." Her radio interrupted her reply.

"Sierra gulf three niner to sierra gulf one niner. Come in." She quickly responded.

"Carter here, go ahead."

"Major, all of SG-8 has been extracted. We're heading to the gate."

"Copy." She hesitated for a minute before keying her mike. "We're going to take a look around the palace for an hour. I'm sending SG-7 to help you get the wounded out. As soon as you get to the gate, get them home."

"Roger that. We'll wait for you at the gate. SG-3 out." Sam turned toward the remaining members of SG-7.

"Meet up with SG-3, but leave two men to watch the village from the rise. If they so much as clean a weapon I want to know about it." Conrad nodded as he led his men from the palace. Turning to face the newest member of SG-1, she said, "Jonas, you have an hour."

"Great. I want to look around a little bit more. See if there's some indication how the villagers managed to overthrow the Goa'uld."

"Teal'c, go with him. I'll stay with Dahin. Check in every fifteen minutes. Anything happens we'll rendezvous at the Gate."

"Understood." Teal'c and Jonas quickly left the building. Sam stood watching the Tok'ra inspect the room. Usually she would be helping in the search, her curiosity fueling her on, but today she was content to simply watch the Tok'ra work. Maybe she was getting to old for this stuff. Maybe she should request a transfer to the lab where she could fiddle to her hearts content and not be relied upon to make life and death decisions. Maybe she should...

"Got it." Sam was brought out of her musing by the voice of the Tok'ra. Damn. She was planning on stopping Dahin before he got the door open and maybe doing a couple of quick tests or at the very least making sure there wasn't any type of booby trap there. But lost in her thoughts she had completely forgotten. Dahin had just entered the vault when her radio came to life again.

"Major Carter! Something just happened in the village. I'm not sure why, but the villagers are grabbing their weapons and heading our way. A group is also heading toward the palace."

"Copy that. Teal'c, Jonas?"

"I heard. Jonas Quinn and I are currently in the courtyard. We shall wait for you here."

"Negative," she said. She moved to a window and got a good look at the scene below. "There's not enough time for us to get down, but you and Jonas should make it to Conrad if you leave now."

"What of you?"

"I'll go out the back, through the forest and circle behind the Gate. Just hold the Gate for me."

"Understood." Sam watched as Teal'c and Jonas hurried through the courthouse until they disappeared from view. Turning back to the room she found the Tok'ra studying various crystals.

"We've got to go now!"

"But I've only got this vault open again," he protested distractedly, studying the crystals more than listening to her.

"Again? You got the vault open before?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, just before I was captured."

"Right when SG-7 was attacked," she said softly, making the mental connection, "and just barely the natives started rallying."

"So?"

"So, you idiot, the vault has some sort of alarm that let the villagers know we're here."

"What?" Dahin paled as Sam headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, and unless you want to be captured again I suggest you come with me." Dahin thought for a second before grabbing a bunch of crystals and following her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

"I must say, I don't have that much experience being chased."

"You're kidding?" Sam said sarcastically. They had barely made it out of the palace before the mob arrived and were slowly making their way to the Gate.

"Unfortunately, my area of specialty is science. I had just finished working on the tretonin when this assignment came my way. This type of mission would normally be given to another, but with our recent losses there are not as many operatives who are able to undertake this type of mission. Those operatives who are infiltrators are all on high risk missions."

"So you're new to this?" Sam interrupted his rambling.

"Oh, not so much new, rather I haven't had much practice for a while."

"Well then, Dahin," she said, the frustration clear in her voice, "let me give you a little piece of advice. If people are looking for you, such as in this situation, don't advertise your position."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is shut up!" she said angrily, only her military bearing keeping her from yelling at the Tok'ra. She stormed off through the forest, a slightly chastised Dahin following her. Sam's impromptu lecture worked though. Dahin was quiet for the rest of the trip.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Sir, we're receiving a radio signal."

"Put it through Sergeant." Hammond turned to look at the monitor. After a few seconds of static the face of Captain Collins came into view. "What's your status Captain?"

"Sir, they located the rest of SG-8. They'll be coming through in a minute. Teal'c called ahead. It seems our arrival is causing quite a stir. They're being chased back. They asked you to keep the gate open as long as possible. They're also bringing a guest back." On the screen Hammond could see SG-3 helping SG-8 to the gate. Moments later the lost team appeared in the Gate room. Medical teams started swarming around them.

"We copy Captain. We'll keep contact with the MALP."

"Thank you Sir. Collins out." Hammond and the rest of the Control room staff watched as the soldiers began getting into defensive positions. They watched as Teal'c, Jonas, and the rest of SG-7 came barreling down the nearby hill. Teal'c pivoted at the base of the hill, firing his staff weapon at the ground as an angry villager came screaming over. More villagers joined him as Teal'c once again started his sprint to the Stargate.

"Cover!" Collins shouted out over the din. The soldiers found cover as arrows, spears, and rocks came toward them. Off to the west more villagers formed a line. Staff weapons were being primed on the ridge, their long range not very effective against the covered soldiers but capable of stopping anyone breaking cover to dash for the Stargate. SG-7 and 3 laid down cover fire so the rest of the team could make it to the Gate.

"Where's Carter?" Collins asked as he fired his P-90 at the feet of the steadily moving stream of villagers.

"Her line of escape was cut off. She is attempting to join us through another trajectory." Teal'c fired his staff weapon as a daring villager tried to charge them. "She should be here momentarily."

"Teal'c? Do you copy?" His radio interrupted any further discussion.

"Major Carter. What is your position?"

"We're about fifty feet east of the Gate." Teal'c glanced in that direction. He could see Major Carter and the Tok'ra crouched at the edge of the forest. Their presence had not been detected yet, however there was little ground cover between them and the Stargate.

"You will need a diversion to make it to the Stargate."

"My thoughts exactly. Concentrate your fire on the opposite ridge. Hopefully the villagers will be focused on that and not see us dash out. We'll go to the group of boulders and decide what to do next."

"Agreed." Teal'c turned to SG-3 and 7. They had all heard and were ready.

"On my mark boys," Major Holmes shouted above the ruckus. "SG-3 take the ridge, SG-7 will take the advancing group. Ready! Fire!" The SG teams opened fire at once, allowing Sam and Dahin to easily reach their cover. Sam stopped as the SG teams reloaded, but Dahin continued to the gate. The villagers quickly spotted Dahin and Sam's new cover. Their fire soon included the small refuge Sam had found, as well as the man dashing to the Gate. It was sheer luck that Dahin managed to get to the Stargate without being hit.

"Shit!" Sam mumbled under her breath. Grabbing for her radio she called Teal'c. "Get him through the Gate." Teal'c complied, roughly pushing the cowering Tok'ra through the Gate hard enough that he lost his footing on the other side and fell hard on the ramp. "What's our ammo look like?"

"Running low Major." Sam looked at the Gate to assess the situation. SG-7 had better defensive positions, many of them within jumping distance of the Gate. SG-3, on the other hand, was spread out around the Gate under whatever cover they could find. With ammo running low, Sam knew there would not be enough to provide cover for SG-3 and herself to get to the Gate.

"Conrad. Provide cover fire for SG-3. Holmes, get your men through the Gate, SG-7 right behind them. SG-1 will be on your six." They grumbled their acknowledgment, neither group of soldiers liking the fact they had to leave the battle when the Major was still exposed but knowing there was no other way to get everybody home. SG-3 ran for the Gate as SG-7 laid down cover fire. As soon as they crossed the event horizon, SG-7 started moving for the Gate. Teal'c and Jonas stopped at the event horizon and started laying down cover fire for Sam as she tried to join her friends. As she dodged the staff blasts and spears, everyone thought maybe SG-1's luck would hold out. That hope was smashed as a single arrow found its mark, piercing Sam's upper, right thigh. The Major stumbled, took one more step and then fell hard, a single word screaming out of her mouth.

"GO!" Teal'c grabbed Jonas by the shirt and pulled him into the wormhole.

The members of the SGC were helpless to do anything but watch the drama unfold through the MALP. The medical teams had gotten all of the injured members of SG-8 down to the infirmary. SG-3 and 7 joined the ranks of troops waiting in the Gateroom, guns drawn, in case any unfriendly managed to get through. As soon as Teal'c returned, with Jonas firmly in his grasp, he climbed the stairs to the Control Room. He could only watch helplessly as the villagers swarmed the Major, disarming her and roughly pulling her to her feet. The semiconscious woman was manhandled toward the Stargate, stopped just short of the event horizon. She struggled to break free from her captors, but a hard hit to her wounded thigh quickly stopped her struggles. Grabbing her wrists, the natives securely tied a long rope around each one. The other end of the ropes was tied securely to the large stones at the sides of the Stargate. The ropes were pulled tight and Sam couldn't stop her cry as she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket. Just as the beating started, the Stargate reached its thirty-eight minute time limit and shut down.

"General Hammond, we must go back to the planet."

"Agreed Teal'c. Sergeant, dial up the planet. Teal'c, prepare a team to..."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't do that." The timid voice of Sergeant Harriman interrupted the enraged General. Both Hammond and Teal'c turned to stare at him. Walter shuddered from the murderous look in Teal'c's eyes.

"You can't do what Sergeant?" Hammond asked coldly.

"Sir, we can't redial the planet," Walter explained quickly. "Major Carter was positioned in the path of the vortex. Unless she is moved, if we redial we'll vaporize her." Realization dawned on the two men.

"We can not open the Stargate until we know Major Carter is a safe distance away from the forming wormhole," Teal'c started.

"And we won't know that until we open the wormhole. Catch 22." Hammond sighed. "So how do we get her back?"

"We must travel to the planet through some other means."

"Teal'c, Jonas, try to make contact with the Asgard. We'll keep trying the Tok'ra. We're not giving up on her. In the meantime, everyone to the infirmary for post Gate check. We'll debrief in one hour." An hour later, the medical checks done, SG-3, 7, and the two members of SG-1 were gathered in the Briefing Room. The debriefing went well, a clear and detailed account of the rescue mission turned sour. The search for assistance to retrieve their missing comrade was another matter.

"The Asgard, unfortunately, aren't able to help Major Carter. The war with the replicators is not going well and they need every ship they have. It sounded like they had something big planned and if they were successful they said they would be able to help then," Jonas reported. "We've also had no luck contacting the Tok'ra either. So far, all of our attempts at communication have been unanswered. Our Tok'ra guest said they didn't have a ship where he was going and he'd try to contact the high council with our request, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Then we are out of options," Teal'c said dejectedly.

"For the moment," Hammond said. "Our best bet is Jacob. If he hears what happened to his daughter, I know he'll come to her rescue."

"That's a pretty big if," Jonas said. He hadn't known Sam for long, but still felt a sense of loyalty to her.

"I know. Unless anybody else has any ideas you're dismissed."

The group rose to their feet and went their separate ways. As much as they hated to admit it, General Hammond was right. Jacob was their best hope, but as night came and went the Stargate stayed still. Teal'c and Jonas practically camped out in the Control room, waiting for the ex General to come. In the end, they had to be ordered to bed by General Hammond. The Stargate remained quiet throughout.

Teal'c couldn't quite reach the level of relaxation needed for Kelno'reem. His concern for his friend and his agitation at his own helplessness kept his mind from peace. In an effort to calm himself, he began remembering the past missions of SG-1. In a burst of insight he knew how to reach his friend. His eyes snapped open in a flash as he regained his footing, heading toward the General's office.

"General Hammond, I have an idea."

"What is it Teal'c?"

"We can fly a death glider to the planet."

"It would take far too long to reach P6X-241 from Earth. It would take over a year to get there."

"We depart from a nearer planet."

"It would still take time to fly to a closer planet."

"We could use the Stargate." Hammond sighed, not wanting to poke holes in Teal'c's plan but needing to remain objective.

"Even if we knew of a planet, the death gliders are too big to go through the Stargate."

"We use the modified Death Glider we used during our assault on Hathor." Hammond was stunned. How could he have forgotten about that adventure? They had been unable to bring the Glider back with them and had left it on P3X-254. Meanwhile, Teal'c continued, "If we are able to find a planet close enough, I could fly to P6X-241 and retrieve Major Carter." Hammond needed no other argument. Picking up the phone, he quickly told Sergeant Harriman what he needed. Teal'c returned to his quarters. He would need to get some rest if he were to go retrieve Major Carter in the morning.

"P9M-674." Sergeant Harriman looked around the group assembled in the briefing room. "It's the only other Gate that we found in that system."

"Good work, Sergeant." It had taken the better part of the day, but the technicians had finally found a Stargate relatively close to P6X-241. Now General Hammond, Teal'c, Jonas, and Dr. Frasier were discussing the second part of the rescue mission.

"How far away are the two planets?" Jonas asked.

"Approximately twenty light years apart," Walter answered immediately.

"How long will it take us to get there, Teal'c?" Jonas asked.

"Two days," Teal'c deadpanned. "I suggest we leave immediately."

"Sir," Janet spoke up, "request permission to join the rescue mission."

"There's only room for two," Jonas reminded her.

"I am not comfortable sending you into a potentially hostile situation Doctor. Teal'c and Jonas are more than qualified to retrieve Major Carter."

"With all due respect Sir, no they're not."

"Excuse me?" Hammond asked, not used to her display of insubordination. Although the two of them often disagreed about the best of action for his people, she had always maintained her professionalism.

"Sam sustained at least one severe injury we know. She has been without medical treatment for twenty-four hours and it will be at least another forty-eight before we arrive. And that's not including any other injuries she may have sustained after the Gate shut down." She took a calming breath before continuing. "Teal'c and Jonas are qualified to retrieve Major Carter, but without proper medical treatment, they might just be recovering her body."

"You could be standing by, Doctor," Hammond tried to reason. "It would take only minutes for them to move her out of the path of the Stargate and call for backup."

"Minutes Sam might not have Sir," she insisted. He thought about it for a minute.

"Captain Wilson will go," he said, referring to a field medic.

"No Sir. He's not familiar with Sam's unique body chemistry. The wrong medication could send her body into shock, which in her weakened state could kill her." She gathered her courage and looked at the General. "I'm the best chance Sam has to come out of this alive." Hammond thought about this for a few minutes before deciding.

"Very well Doctor. You and Teal'c will leave as soon as the Death Glider is ready. Dismissed." Everyone stood as the General left for his office. Teal'c also left quickly, going down to confer with the techs that were going to prepare the Glider for its journey. Janet looked across the table at the hurt face of Jonas.

"I'm sorry Jonas," she began when he interrupted.

"You don't think I'm capable of getting Major Carter?"

"It's not that, Jonas. I think this is what's best for Sam." He thought about this for a moment before plastering a fake smile on his face.

"I understand. I should let you get ready. I think they're trying to leave within the hour." Janet called out to him as he left, but he either didn't hear her or ignored her. Sighing to herself, she headed for the infirmary to prepare. She'd take care of Sam and when she returned she'd fix her fragile relationship with the alien.


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

"Dr. Fraiser." A voice gradually pulled Janet from her slumber. It took her a few minutes before she recognized the voice.

"Teal'c," she replied, opening her eyes to focus on him. Instead, she found herself inside a Death Glider. She experienced a brief moment of panic before she remembered why she was in the Glider. Her panic quickly turned to determination.

"We draw near." She looked past his shoulder at the planet that was rapidly growing larger. She knew they were on a direct path to the planet. Teal'c had shown her the star to which they were traveling. Every time she woke up from a catnap she had looked to see if the star was any bigger. This time it was.

"How long until we get there?" she asked, trying to clear the sleep from her head. Her friend needed her, and she needed to be at her best.

"We will arrive within the hour." She nodded, relieved that the journey was almost over. She was also a little amazed that they had made it in one piece. During the trip, Teal'c admitted they were traveling through Goa'uld space. The Death Glider they were traveling in was not designed for space battles, and if a Goa'uld came across them they most likely would die. Needless to say, she had been a little jumpy since then. She pushed those thoughts to the farthest corner of her mind. Sam needed her to focus. She began to mentally catalog her patient's injuries, but quickly abandoned that task when they entered the system. She watched, in fascination, as they passed planets and moons on their way to P6X-241. When they reached the planet, Teal'c began his descent, the blues and greens of the world defining themselves into lakes and forests. As they approached the Stargate, Teal'c spoke again.

"I do not believe it would be beneficial to announce our presence immediately. There is a clearing a few miles from the Gate. I believe it would be best if we land there and hike to the Gate."

"That sounds good to me." Janet knew the hike would do her good. It would allow her to organize her thoughts, and the physical exercise would be good for her cramped body. Teal'c gently set the Glider down and began to unload their gear while she took a much needed bathroom break. Returning to Teal'c, she quickly pulled on her gear while Teal'c did the same. Grabbing their weapons, Teal'c grabbed the additional bag filled with medical supplies and they were on their way.

They quickly made there way to the Stargate, Janet trusting Teal'c to lead her in the right direction. The day was hot and Janet could feel sweat dripping down her back. The forest was thick, the trees providing welcome shade from the scorching sun. Teal'c set a relentless pace with Janet following just as quickly. She still thought it took them to long to reach the Stargate. When Teal'c suddenly slowed, Janet almost ran straight into his back.

"We draw near." Glancing past him, she could see the forest thin out and disappear. Beyond that, the top of the great stones that surrounded the Stargate could be seen. "I believe it would be best if you remain here while I scout the area." Janet opened her mouth to protest, wanting to get to Sam as quickly as possible, before realizing Teal'c was right. If there was trouble, Teal'c would be the best one to deal with it.

"Be careful," Janet told him as he carefully placed the medical bag on the ground. His own gear quickly joined it before he nodded to her and left. To Janet, it seemed an eternity passed waiting for Teal'c to return, but in reality he was gone less than twenty minutes. When he returned his face lost his usual stoicism.

"The immediate area is secure," he reported, grabbing his gear. "We must hurry." Janet didn't wait, quickly moving out of the forest before Teal'c had finished putting his gear on. He quickly caught up with her as she made her way to the Stargate. Her breath caught in her throat as she got her first look at her friend and she stopped momentarily before her training kicked in and she rushed toward the stricken woman.

Sam was still strung between the two great stones. Her legs, unable to bear her weight, were folded under her even though her knees didn't quite touch the ground. Her exposed skin was red, a nasty burn from being exposed to the sun. Drawing nearer, the doctor could see the arrow was still imbedded in her leg although the shaft had been broken off. The blood from the wound completely soaked through her pant leg. There were also several marks on her back, most likely from a whip. The dried blood had cemented her shredded shirt to her back. Her right arm was also obviously broken. Standing on her toes, she held her breath as she reached for the pulse point of on Sam's neck. A moment later there was a great sense of relief when she felt a thump under her fingers. A second thump followed and she let out a sigh of relief.

"She's alive, Teal'c. Help me get her down." He grabbed his knife and quickly cut her loose while Janet supported her limp form. Gently, she laid her fiend on the ground. Sam's face, neck, and arms were dry and red, her lips chapped, and Janet knew the blonde was dangerously dehydrated and bordering on heat stroke. "We need to get her out of the sun."

"Allow me," Teal'c said as he carefully picked her up, cradling her frail body in a gentle manner that bellied his size. Moving off to the shade provided by one of the rock slabs, he waited for the doctor to unroll a sleeping bag before laying his teammate on the makeshift mattress. Janet quickly began examining her patient, grabbing a portable thermometer and sticking the plastic strip on her friend's forehead. While she waited for a reading, she started an IV, hooking up a bag of saline solution and one unit of O negative blood. Looking up, she read the reading on the thermometer, frowning at the reading.

"We need to get her back ASAP," she told Teal'c, not taking her eyes off her patient. Teal'c rose to his feet and raced over to the DHD while Janet began checking for internal bleeding and broken bones. She immobilized her arms and put a pressure dressing on her leg wound, which had opened up again with the jostling. She spun as she heard footsteps coming her way, bringing her gun up, finger tensing over the trigger as she prepared to defend her friend. An immense feeling of relief flooded through her when Teal'c rounded the corner. "We'll need to be gentle when we move her," she told him, her attention returning to Sam. "I don't want to stress her body any more than we need to. She'll be ready to move in a few minutes. As soon as the SG team comes through…"

"Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c interrupted her. "There is a problem."

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"The DHD has been damaged. The Gate is inoperable."

"What!" She stared at him disbelievingly, but she could see the truth in his eyes. In denial, she ran over to the DHD. The casing was intact, but when she tried to press a glyph nothing happened. The Stargate didn't appear to be damaged, but she didn't know much about it. Dismayed, she returned to where Teal'c was waiting with Sam. "Can you fix it?"

"I am unsure."

"And they won't open the Gate from their end for the same reason we had to come in the Glider."

"That is most likely correct." A heavy silence fell as they tried to come to terms with their situation. Janet looked around, the realization that they may be trapped here finally sinking in.

"Are we in any danger?" she asked.

"I do not believe we are in any immediate danger," Teal'c answered stoically.

"Teal'c," Janet asked hopefully, "can you fix the Stargate if I stay with Sam?"

"I will try." Teal'c nodded before heading for the DHD. Janet looked back down at her friend. The situation changed, but she was still a doctor and her friend still needed her. Shutting out everything else, she focused her attention on Sam. She ran a critical eye over her patient, but instead of readying her for a trip through the Stargate, she began treating her like she was in her infirmary. The first thing she needed to do was stop the bleeding. Grabbing her scissors, she carefully cut away her pant leg and examined the arrow wound. The arrow went deep. Janet considered leaving it until they could surgically remove it, afraid it had hit an artery. But the longer it stayed in, the greater the chance of blood poisoning and infection. Eventually she decided it was better for the arrow to come out.

Grabbing her canteen, she soaked a piece of gauze and began cleaning the wound. Uncovering the arrow, she could see that the shaft was broken just above the skin. The remaining part of the shaft wasn't long enough to push through so she had no choice but to cut it out of her friend. Using the sharpest knife she had, she made a small incision where the arrow pierced her skin. Holding the wound open, Janet could see the dull glint of the metal arrowhead. Praying she didn't just seal her friend's death, Janet quickly pulled out the primitive weapon. She quickly clamped her hand around the laceration when the bleeding started anew. Grabbing the rubbing alcohol, she hoped her friend was totally oblivious as she poured a generous amount on the open wound. Applying another pressure dressing, she leaned back and finally allowed herself a chance to catch her breath.

The whole procedure took less than five minutes. She gave herself a few minutes to get focused before searching through the bag for the suture kit. Finding it, she pulled back the bandage and began stitching up the wound, happy when the bleeding had slowed a bit. She finished by applying a fresh bandage to cover the stitches and gave her a shot of antibiotics. Her leg taken care of, Janet next focused on her back. She carefully turned Sam on her side so she could get a better idea of the damage. The shirt was ruined, so Janet cut it off along the sleeves and up the front. Twisting Sam around so she laid on her stomach, she moved the material so that the only thing keeping the shirt from falling off was the dried blood on her back.

Using water and gauze, she cleaned the area until she could finally peel the shirt back. The damage wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she only needed to stitch up a couple of the deeper lacerations, but she could see that several of the slashes were already infected. Pouring more alcohol, she bandaged her back and gently rolled her on her side to relieve the pressure on her thigh wound. She cleaned and dressed her wrists were the rope had made them raw, and set and split her broken arm. The only thing left to do was pop her shoulders back in place, but she would need Teal'c's help.

Standing, she considered covering the scientist's prone form before deciding against it. After checking the IV she made the short journey to the DHD. Teal'c had been busy. He had removed the ruby covering in the center of the DHD to uncover numerous colored crystals below. "How's it going?"

"It is not going well," Teal'c replied, climbing to his feet. "Major Carter?"

"She's stable for now, but I'll need your help to set her shoulders." She hopefully pressed a glyph, unsurprised when nothing happened. "How much longer do you want to work at it?"

"I believe we should retire for the night," he regretfully answered. "We must prepare our camping location while sufficient sunlight remains."

"I don't like the idea of camping near the Stargate. There's not enough cover."

"I agree. I believe the clearing where we landed would be the best place to retire."

"Okay," Janet agreed. "We'll need to leave soon or it'll be dark before we get there. We'll have to set Sam's shoulders before we move her. Just give me a minute to find something to cover her up with. I don't like the idea of using the emergency blanket when she's to hot already."

"Dr. Fraiser, will this suffice?" Teal'c walked over to his pack and pulled out one of his large shirts. He took his knife and deftly sliced the back of the shirt open.

"It's perfect Teal'c," Janet exclaimed. She took the impromptu hospital gown and started toward Sam. "You might want to put the DHD back together," she said, turning to face him. "There's no sense alerting any natives to our presence needlessly."

"Indeed." He quickly reassembled the DHD and joined his friends. Janet had Sam dressed and was checking her pulse when Teal'c joined them.

"I need you to hold her," she explained as she showed Teal'c what to do. "I'll pop her shoulders back in, but I don't want to put any extra pressure on her wounds."

"I understand." He moved toward her, gently raising her upper body before sliding in behind her.

"She might jerk in response," Janet continued. "It's important you keep her as still and calm as possible. He nodded in understanding. "Ready?" Teal'c securely grabbed her, careful not to aggravate her current wounds, and nodded sharply.

Janet gently held Sam's left arm before fiercely pulling it until it popped into place. Sam tensed in Teal'c's arms, but he held her securely. Her weakened strength was no match for the Jaffa. "That was the easy one," Janet muttered under her breath as she reached for Sam's broken arm. The instant Janet grabbed it Sam began to struggle weakly. Teal'c readjusted his hold and nodded at the doctor. Janet took a deep breath and pulled. A stifled scream tore from Sam's throat as her body violently jerked. Teal'c quickly grabbed Sam's other arm as she tried to push the doctor away. He looped his arms around her, skillfully restraining her while preventing as much pain as he could. Whispering comforting words into her ear, he could only watch as Dr. Fraiser struggled to pop the joint back into place. Finally it slid into place, and he gave silent thanks as his teammate quieted down. He couldn't stop a small smile as he realized this was the first indication she had made to prove she was still alive. "Can you find something to make a stretcher out of?"

"Indeed." He quickly searched the forest for a long pole. Finding one, he brought it back and threaded it through a sleeping bag. His staff weapon joined it and soon he had a makeshift stretcher. Janet nodded in approval as they carefully placed Sam on it. Teal'c noticed the doctor had immobilized her arms as much as possible and loosely placed his shirt around her, more to protect her modesty than to protect her from the elements. He also noticed she had cut Sam's remaining pant leg lengthwise, the fabric falling off her leg to rest on the sleeping bag.

"We need to cool her down," Janet answered his unspoken question, putting on her pack. He simply nodded as he grabbed his own pack. He threw the extra medical pack over his shoulder before helping Janet with the stretcher. Together they were able to hoist Major Carter between them, carefully carrying her back to the Glider. Teal'c let Janet set the pace, knowing she would have much less stamina than a Jaffa. He was slightly surprised when she pushed hard, not stopping until they reached the clearing. As soon as they set her down, Janet was checking her vitals.

"We require wood for a fire," Teal'c told her as he moved back into the forest.

"Won't a fire attract the villagers?" Janet asked.

"It is possible," Teal'c admitted, "although I believe it is unlikely. The village is several miles from the Stargate in the opposite direction. When the suns set, the temperature will decrease dramatically. I believe a fire will be a necessity." Janet nodded, trusting the Jaffa in this matter. As he left, she returned her attention to Sam. She expertly changed the IV, hooking up new bags of both blood and saline. She was upset to find the bandages around her thigh were stained, but was relieved when she saw the stitches hadn't been pulled but rather leaked a bit. She decided to clean and redress all her wounds, cleaning Sam up in the process. By the time she was finished Teal'c had a large fire started and was heating up two MREs.

"Thanks," she told him as she took a seat near the fire. Now that she wasn't busy she realized how cold it really was. He nodded as he handed her a dinner.

"How is Major Carter?"

"She's not quite out of the woods yet," she told him. A minute later she realized what she said and started laughing. "No pun intended."

"You should get some sleep."

"Not yet," she replied, sobering completely. "She's still critical. Her condition could change at anytime."

"I understand. I shall keep watch tonight." Janet nodded and went back to her friend. They both prepared for a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

"Dr. Fraiser." The gentle voice jerked Janet out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and focused her attention on Teal'c.

"Yes," she began, pausing when the events of the last few days caught up with her. "Is it Sam?" she asked, frantically looking around.

"Major Carter's condition remains unchanged," Teal'c told her, pointing to the prone form next to her. Janet calmed down as she started to remember the last night. She sat up with Sam all night, using water and a cloth to bring her temperature down and hoping she would show some sign of awareness. She had pushed her tiredness aside until the morning when Teal'c insisted she get some rest. Not willing to leave her friend just yet, Janet had dropped down beside her and slept.

"What is it?" she asked, leveling herself into a sitting position and grimacing when her muscles protested.

"A storm approaches," he replied, handing her a cup of coffee. Janet looked in the direction he indicated and could see several dark clouds on the horizon. "I believe we should construct a shelter to protect us."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I require no assistance at this time, however I do not believe the camp should be left unguarded." She nodded in understanding. "I need to venture into the forest to gather materials."

"I'll take care of Sam," she told him. "You just go and get whatever you need." He nodded and went into the forest, pausing just before the tree line. "I'll be fine Teal'c," she told him. She looked down at her friend and added with a more determined tone, "We will be fine." He nodded again and quickly disappeared into the woods.

Teal'c allowed his mind to wander as he gathered materials. Being stranded was not a situation he had foreseen. He had no doubt Major Carter could repair the Stargate when she became well again, but he was unsure when that would happen. He also had absolute trust in Dr. Fraiser's ability to care for his teammate. She would do everything in her power to heal Major Carter, even neglect her own needs as she did last night. He could not allow that to continue. He had to protect Dr. Fraiser, even from herself, so she could protect Major Carter.

He also knew he would need to protect them both from the dangers of this world. The villagers had not attacked yet, but Teal'c wasn't foolish enough to believe they would be left alone. Whether their presence was unknown or they were merely preparing their forces Teal'c was unsure. He could only hope their luck would hold until they found a way off this planet.

Bringing several thick branches back to the clearing, he was unsurprised to find Dr. Fraiser administrating to Major Carter. "Have some lunch Teal'c," she said, pointing to the fire and a couple of MREs that were warming nearby. He grabbed both pouches of food and handed one to the Doctor. She smiled at him and gratefully accepted the food.

"How is Major Carter," he asked.

"Better," she replied. "She's starting to respond to stimuli. She was moaning and jerking when I changed her bandages." She paused before continuing in a quiet voice. "I hate causing her pain, but at least I know she's in there."

"Indeed," Teal'c acknowledged. He took a minute to look at her. Her skin, while still red, did not look as pale anymore. He noticed the doctor had removed her boots and socks and had again uncovered as much of her skin as possible. He gently lifted her hand and held it, relieved when she weakly returned the pressure momentarily.

"We'll need to find a water source." Teal'c nodded.

"I shall locate one," he said, grabbing the empty canteens and heading into the forest again. While he searched he realized he must also provide for his friends. While Major Carter had demonstrated her survival skills many times in the past, he did not think Dr. Fraiser acquired the same skills. He began to mentally catalog their supplies. Water was their main concern for the moment, but Teal'c was confident he would be able to locate a water supply. Food would be another concern. While they had packed extra food for their long journey, they did not have enough for an extended stay on the planet. They would need to start rationing soon, possibly start foraging and hunting in the forest. Finding a small stream, Teal'c put that thought out of his mind. He still had plenty of time to worry about food.

Teal'c quickly filled the canteens and headed back to camp. Janet had been gathering firewood. Teal'c nodded his approval. Working together they quickly constructed a basic shelter. They quickly moved their supplies inside before gently moving Sam. A few minutes later the storm arrived. Light rain covered them, but thankfully their shelter held out. Janet was amazed how much the temperature dropped when the clouds blocked the sun. Teal'c built the fire up to compensate and Janet was thankful for the warmth it provided.

The next day progressed much like the first. Showers continued to fall throughout the day, the sun breaking in for a few hours before being blocked out again. Teal'c spent the day fortifying their shelter, venturing out in between the storms for more branches and firewood. Janet continued to care for Sam, who was enduring the weather changes better than expected. She also began purifying the water Teal'c brought.

She had been using a lot of water on Sam, cleaning her wounds several times already. She fervently hoped she could keep the infection at bay if she kept the wounds as clean as possible. It was working so far. Her temperature had decreased. Her blood pressure and pulse had increased, and she decided to save the last bag of blood for an emergency. She had also decided to save the last few bags of saline. She had been successful in trickling some water down the Major's throat and decided to remove the IV after the current bag of saline was used. She thought Sam would be regaining consciousness soon. When she did, she would be able to sip water, not needing the IV to help hydrate her.

By the time night came again, they had a fairly decent routine worked out. They were both tired from the work they had done over the last few days. They listlessly heated and ate two MREs before dividing up the watch, Teal'c taking the first watch and leaving Janet the second. Janet crawled into her sleeping bag and was asleep before her head hit the ground.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Good morning, Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c called out when he saw the doctor emerge from her sleeping bag.

"You didn't wake me for my watch."

"I did not." He poured a cup of coffee for her.

"Why?" she asked, gratefully accepting the offered cup.

"You required rest," he told her.

"So do you," she shot back.

"I was able to place myself in a light state of Kelno'reem. I am energized."

"Alright," she accepted, "but next time let me do my share."

"Very well." Teal'c nodded and Janet let the subject drop with a shake of her head. "How is Major Carter?"

"Let me check." She drained her cup and headed over to her friend, Teal'c following close behind. After a quick check she answered him. "Her temperature is down a bit, and her skin is no longer clammy. I think the danger of heat stroke has passed, but the possibility of infection still concerns me. My medical supplies are quickly running out. If a serious infection takes hold…" She let the unfinished sentence drop. She turned to Teal'c. "We need to get home. Do you think you can get the DHD working?"

"It is unlikely," he admitted. "Although I have tried to increase my knowledge of Goa'uld technology, I do not have enough understanding to repair the DHD."

"What about the Glider?" she asked. "You can fly back to Earth and tell them the way is clear."

"That journey would require several days to complete," he stated.

"I can look after myself," she told him, guessing why he was reluctant to leave.

"Of that I have no doubt," he reassured her, "however I believe we should explore other options first.

"Like what?"

"I will infiltrate the palace of Saroon," he stated, referring to the cause of all their trouble. "I believe he is in possession of a Goa'uld long range communication device. Once I find it, I will be able to contact the Tok'ra who can relay a message to the SGC. They can then send a rescue party."

"Sounds good to me, Teal'c. The sooner we can get out of here…" she was interrupted by a small whisper.

"No." They both looked down. Sam's eyes were moving behind her lids, her mouth moving though little sound was coming out.

"Major Carter." Teal'c couldn't stop the relief in his voice. Sam licked her lips to moisten them. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly stronger.

"Teal'… no p'lace… vault alar… 'illagers…" She was able to force her eyes open and locked gazed with Teal'c before her eyes rolled back in her head.

"What was she saying?" Janet asked.

"I am unsure," Teal'c replied, "but we have little choice."

"Just be careful," Janet told him as he reached for his pack. He nodded as he kneeled next to his teammate. Knowing Teal'c needed a moment alone with Sam, Janet casually walked around the Glider. She gave them a few minutes before returning. "I'll take care of her Teal'c," she told him softly. He nodded before rising to his feet.

"I shall contact you every hour," he promised before leaving the clearing. She stood watching him for a few minutes after he disappeared into the trees. Glancing down at her friend, her knees suddenly buckled and she crashed down next to her friend.

"Look's like it's just us Sam," she told her friend as she grabbed her hand. "What am I going to do?" she asked unconscious friend. She suddenly felt the full weight of their situation, her eyes watering with unshed tears. She resolutely clamped down on her emotions, knowing she couldn't afford to fall apart.

After sitting there for thirty minutes, she decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and do something. Sam was doing better than she expected, which left her free to do other things. Heading toward the Glider, she decided to take stock of her remaining medical supplies. She was running low on IV supplies, down to one bag of blood and three bags of saline. She was also running low on liquid antibiotics, though she didn't dare reduce the amount she was giving Sam quite yet. Hopefully she would be able to start taking pills soon, which would allow Janet to save the few remaining liquid antibiotics, and all the other IV supplies, in case the blonde took a turn for the worst. She also had several pain killers, not needing them before. Now that Sam was more aware, she would need to start using them. She also realized she was running low of sterile bandages, but she could clean and sterilize the soiled gauze if she needed. Figuring she had nothing better to do at the moment, she started some water boiling and gathered up the used bandages.

Cleaning and sterilizing the bandages took most of the morning. By the time she was halfway done, Janet was tired, hungry, and sweating from the heat of the afternoon suns. Deciding she earned a break, she grabbed a food bar and sat down next to her friend. Nibbling on her meal, she noticed Sam was starting to get restless.

"Sam," she said softly when she saw her eyes flickering under her lids. Sam only moaned in response. "Come on Sam. Open your eyes." They opened briefly, only to close again in the bright light. Janet moved to partially shade her friend. Sam's eyes opened again and she struggled to focus on the form in front of her.

"Jan," she mumbled softly after a second. She instinctively tried to sit up, only to be stopped abruptly by Janet.

"Don't move Sam," Janet ordered, ecstatic at her friend's response. Sam immediately stopped shifting. "Drink," Janet ordered again, grabbing the canteen and holding it to Sam's lips. Not wanting to make her sick, the doctor took it away after a few sips. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Sam answered automatically. Janet looked at her skeptically and she quickly amended her statement. "Not so fine."

"I'm not surprised. What do you remember?"

"The firefight at the Gate." She closed her eyes, willing the memories to return. "I was hit. They were dragging me somewhere and then… it's all blurry. I'm tired," she admitted, feeling exhausted after only a few minutes.

"Are you in pain?" she asked quietly. Sam nodded. She quickly prepared a shot of morphine, expertly injecting Sam. She watched as Sam's body relaxed, the morphine quickly taking effect. Soon Sam was sleeping peacefully. Janet, content to stay there for a while, jumped when her radio came to life.

"Dr. Fraiser. Do you copy?"

"I'm here Teal'c," she said, moving to the other side of the campsite so she didn't disturb her friend.

"I am within visual range of the village," he reported. "It does not appear our presence is known, however I wish to study the village and ascertain their threat level. Are you in danger?"

"No. We're fine." She paused for a minute before continuing. "Sam woke up for a minute."

"That is good news." Janet could hear the smile in his voice. "I shall keep you informed of my progress."

"Okay, just be careful, Teal'c. Good luck." She signed off and returned to her patient. Sam was sleeping peacefully and Janet did not want to disturb her. Instead she began working around the camp again. She spent the rest of the day dividing her time between Sam and the camp. She gathered firewood and purified water, rushing to Sam whenever the blonde was caught in a nightmare. She also changed her bandages several times. It was during one of these times Sam surfaced again.

"Sam," Janet asked when Sam reacted to her touch. She grabbed her friend securely and helped ease her into consciousness. She struggled against the restraining hands, eventually opening her eyes and focusing on her friend.

"What happened?" she asked after a few minutes.

"You were captured. We came to rescue you." She grabbed the canteen and helped her friend take a sip.

"We," she asked in confusion, looking around the clearing.

"Me and Teal'c." Janet slowly released her, confident the danger had passed.

"Teal'c," she repeated softly, closing her eyes. Memory assaulted her and she jerked them open again. "Teal'c! Where is he?"

"Calm down Sam," Janet ordered, grabbing hold of her friend. Grabbing a pack, she gently propped her friend into a semi upright position. "Teal'c is fine. He's out doing some recon of the village."

"He can't go into the palace. That's how they knew we were here."

"What?"

"They have some sort of alarm," Sam insisted, her strength failing rapidly. "As soon as the vault is open they'll know. You have to tell him Janet. He can't try to get into the vault."

"Okay Sam, I'll tell him. But you need to calm down." Sam nodded, closing her eyes and laying back against the pack, but Janet could tell she was still awake. After a quick conversation with Teal'c, she went over to their supplies. Grabbing what she needed, she returned to her friend. "I told Teal'c. He's going to watch the village before rejoining us."

"Good," Sam mumbled, halfway asleep.

"Sam." Janet was not ready to let her friend go quite yet. Giving her a little jostle, she eventually got her patient to focus on her. "Water?" Sam nodded and Janet helped her sip some of the liquid. "You need to eat something."

"Can't," Sam said, the thought of food sending her stomach churning.

"You need to," Janet ordered in her best doctor tone. Sam eventually gave in, knowing once Janet set her mind to something it was useless to argue with her. Besides, the sooner she appeased the doctor, the sooner she could go back to sleep. "Just applesauce," Janet told her, tearing open a packet, "the gentlest thing we have."

"Yum," she said unenthusiastically. Janet smiled compassionately at her as she forced her to eat. She had to feed Sam since her arms were still immobilized. Sam figured she would at least get some information while she was awake. "Where are we?"

"Still on the planet," Janet told her. "Take these." She pulled out some antibiotic pills when half of the applesauce was gone and helped Sam take them. She could tell her friend was fading fast. She quickly finished feeding her the rest of the applesauce and helped Sam lay down flat. The blonde grimaced as she shifted, struggling to find a comfortable position. "Do you want something for the pain?" Sam gave a minute nod and Janet promptly administered some morphine, watching Sam fade away as the drug took hold. Sitting beside her friend, she felt her own eyes grow heavy. She let herself fall asleep, promising she would finish sterilizing the bandages when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

Teal'c had entered the palace when Janet's warning came. Trusting Major Carter explicably, he immediately left the palace. He had watched the villagers enough to know their only hope was invisibility. Their fanaticism and shear numbers more than made up for their lack of technology. If they were discovered, they would surely suffer the same fate as Major Carter, perhaps worse. Anything that could alert the natives to their presence had to be avoided.

He quickly left the valley, returning to the Stargate. He tried to dial Earth again, unsurprised when the glyphs didn't activate. He again checked the inside of the DHD, wishing he knew more about how the Stargate worked. One of the things he most admired about the Tau'ri was their desire to understand how things work. During his time with Apophis, any Jaffa trying to unlock the secrets of the God's magic would be executed. Since joining SG-1 he had tried to overcome his lack of knowledge. Although he had learned more than he thought possible as First Prime, Teal'c still couldn't comprehend any of the advanced problems the Gate had been known to have. Feeling useless, there was nothing more that Teal'c could do besides make sure there were no loose connections and none of the crystals burnt out.

Rising to his feet, he again tried to establish a connection to the SGC. Disheartened by his lack of progress, he turned to make his way to the clearing, noticing for the first time the dark clouds that were rapidly rolling in. Reaching for his radio, he contacted Dr. Fraiser instantly. "Dr. Fraiser!"

"Yes Teal'c?"

"There is a severe thunderstorm rapidly approaching your position."

"How severe?"

"Extremely. I suggest you find shelter immediately." Teal'c stopped as a howl of thunder could be heard over the radio. When Janet replied, he could tell her attention was elsewhere.

"I don't think the shelter will be enough." She thought for a moment before continuing. "What about those caves you saw?"

"I have not yet explored those caves," he reminded her.

"I don't think we have a choice." A sharp rumble reinforced her words. "Teal'c, where are the caves?"

"The caves are approximately two miles in a north-eastern direction." Teal'c didn't like sending them into an unknown area, but it would be worse staying out in the open. "Do you require assistance with Major Carter?"

"I'll manage," she told him. He could hear the sound of movement, the soft brush of fabric on fabric as she hoisted her pack. "What about you?"

"I will attempt to find shelter nearby," he told her, relieved she was already moving. "When the storm passes, I shall join you."

"Be careful Teal'c. I don't need two patients." He acknowledged, signing off and praying his friends survived. He would never forgive himself if harm befell them because of his inattention. He swiftly sought out his own shelter. He could never help his friends if he did not take care of himself.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Janet looked up as she stuffed supplies into her bag. How the hell had this storm come up without her knowing about it. Throwing everything she didn't have room for into the Glider, she shut the canopy hoping the ship would withstand the forces of nature. Donning her jacket, she flung the bag over her shoulder and headed toward her best friend. "Sam! You need to wake up now!"

Kneeling down next to her friend, she firmly patted her cheek until Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Janet?" she whispered as she tried to focus on the doctor's face.

"Sam, you have to get up now!" Janet said in her most authoritative voice. Sam managed a half nod before her eyes started closing. Janet regretted giving her that last dose of morphine now. She probably wasn't in pain anymore, but Janet couldn't drag a drugged up major two miles. If she could get Sam on her feet hopefully she could rally enough strength to make it to the cave. Deciding to try another strategy, she gave Sam a little jostle. Sam, not liking the move, opened her eyes to glare at the doctor. "On your feet soldier," Janet yelled when Sam scowled at her. "You have to move now, Major!"

Sam's eyes jerked wide as she automatically tried to obey the command. Janet reached out and grabbed Sam's uninjured wrist, ignoring the small grimace of pain as she pulled her friend to her feet. Janet started walking toward the cave, swinging Sam's arm around her shoulder to help the taller woman walk. Sam rallied better than she thought, managing to stay on her feet for most of the journey. Halfway through their trip the storm caught up with them. Hurricane force winds ripped around them, while freezing rain blinded their view. Soon both women were soaking wet and shivering, teeth clattering loudly as they pressed forward. Janet could feel Sam slipping away, taking more and more of her weight as they moved until the blonde collapsed lifelessly beside her, her arm around the doctor's shoulders the only reason she didn't fall. Janet continued to drag her friend, knowing if they didn't find shelter soon they both would die, but before long she collapsed. A flash of lightening illuminated their surroundings. Janet glanced up. She could see the cave just twenty feet away, but she didn't have any more strength.

Detached, she let her head fall to the ground. She could feel her body going numb, but she didn't have the energy to care anymore. Her mind soared in her exhausted state. She could hear the rain and the wind as they tore by, the sound of the trees around her as they fought against the onslaught of nature. She could see stray beams of light as they fought through the clouds. Just as she was about to give up and fade into oblivion she heard the soft sound of breathing near her. It wasn't easy breathing though, the harshness seemingly out of place in the tranquility of nothingness. She listened, perplexed as she tried to place the sound she heard.

Sam! It came to her in a flash. Gathering up her strength she lifted her head and turned in the direction of the breathing. Sam was ridiculously close to her, her pale face lying just inches from her own, her breathing harsh as her lungs protested their latest mistreatment. One thought entered her mind; Sam will die if I don't move. Boosted by a sudden adrenaline rush, Janet pushed her way to her knees, grabbed hold of her friend and started dragging her the last few feet. After what seemed like hours, she finally found dry ground under her knees. Looking up, she gave a silent prayer of thanks as the cold walls of the cave surrounded her. She had just enough presence of mind to pull a few more feet, getting Sam in the cave with her, before she fell down next to the unconscious scientist. This time she couldn't stop the blackness from claiming her.

A small movement beside her caused her to rise to awareness. Exhausted, it took her a few minutes to remember what happened. Her eyes couldn't focus in the darkness of the cave, and she couldn't hear anything above the squalor outside. She was cold and stiff, her muscles aching. A flash of lightning illuminated the cave briefly and she saw the prone form of her friend next to her. Reality crashed down upon her. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but the storm still raged outside.

"Teal'c? Do you copy?" She tried to raise the Jaffa on the radio, but only static greeted her. Hoping the storm was interfering with their radios, she turned her attention to her friend. Grabbing her wrist, Janet was unsurprised to find her pulse weak. She was dismayed to see her leg wound had reopened, leaving a small pool of blood on the dirt floor. Digging through her bag she found a bandage and applied a pressure dressing, relieved when Sam weakly moaned in response.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Janet searched her face for signs of consciousness, but the moans stopped and her face relaxed again. Janet noticed the sling used to immobilize the Major was gone, ripped off during their mad dash to the cave, but she was too tired to worry about that right now. She also noticed a slightly blue tinge on her lips and suddenly shivered as she realized how cold it was. Through her earlier ministrations Sam had been stripped of all but the most basic clothes needed to maintain her modesty. Although it was necessary at the time, Janet wished she had something to help warm her cold friend.

Sam's skin was thankfully dry, though she was losing body heat in the frigid air. Her own clothing was still damp, which was making her very uncomfortable. Janet began to strip out of her damp clothes, shivering as the wind blew upon her bare skin. She laid out her clothes on a nearby rock to dry before reaching for her pack, praying what she desperately needed was inside. She gave silent thanks as her hand found what she was looking for, the emergency Mylar blanket. Pulling it free, she went over to her friend, grabbing her as tightly as she dared, cocooning the blanket around them. The air between the two women abruptly began to warm. She'd just lay here for a second, just until Sam started getting warm again.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Teal'c was doing his best to ride out the storm. He had been able to find shelter, having much more time to look than his companions. He had been unable to raise them since the storm had started. He sincerely hoped it was just interference from the storm, and not some other disastrous reason. He cursed his own uselessness, if only he had been paying closer attention he would have been able to warn Dr. Fraiser with plenty of time to reach safety.

Whenever the storm appeared to pass, he left the protection of his shelter only to return minutes later when the storm raged again. He was determined to rejoin his teammates, but he would have to wait until the storm calmed. Knowing there was little to do at the moment; he placed himself in a light state of Kelno'reem. He would be ready to move as soon as possible.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Janet awoke slowly, letting her memories of the past events come to her. Looking over at her friend, she was happy to see her shivering stopped. She moved her hand to Sam's forehead. She was warm and no longer had the blue tinge. Satisfied Sam was again stable; she jumped out of the cocoon she had made with the blanket. Shivering in the cold air, she went over to her clothes, glad to see they were mostly dry, and pulled them on. Grabbing her flashlight, she did a quick search of the cave. When she was convinced there were no native animals that would come back and evict them, she returned to her patient.

Grabbing her med kit, she decided to properly dress her wounds. She rearranged the blanket so only her thigh was visible. Janet reached down and gently peeled back the previous dressing. The gauze was soaked through, although it looked like the bleeding had just about stopped. She quickly cleaned and dressed the wound before wrapping Sam snuggly in the blanket.

The storm still raged outside, but thankfully the cave shielded them well. The air was cold, however, and Janet wished they could start a fire. Janet rose and went to the opening of the cave. Outside she could see several branches and small logs broken by the storm. If she could get them inside, they might be dry enough to burn in a few hours. Returning to her pack, she began searching for her rain poncho, surprised to find an extra set of clothes for Sam that she forgot she added back at the SGC. She pulled out the slightly wet clothes, laying them out to dry like she laid out her own a few hours before. Finding her poncho, she went outside, gathering several of the smaller logs and bringing them in the cave. Feeling exhausted after that short effort, and knowing there was nothing more she could do for now, she pulled off her boots and poncho and climbed back under the blanket. She would get a few hours sleep and then see if the wood and the clothes were dry.

The next time she opened her eyes the storm had calmed a bit. It took her a minute to realize the wind had died, although it was still raining heavily. The cave was pitch black and Janet decided it must be nighttime. Grabbing her flashlight she headed to the entrance. She tried to raise Teal'c, but wasn't surprised when static was all she got. She returned to the little wood pile. The wood was mostly dry now and she was able to get a small fire going. The fire provided welcome heat against the cold night air, and she could now see the entire cave from the light provided. She was worried about the smoke drawing unwelcome visitors, but decided anyone wandering around in this storm would want to join them rather than hurt them.

She grabbed the dry clothes for her friend and dressed her. Sam now had several cuts to the soles of her feet from the sharp rocks they had to run over. Not for the first time she wished her friend had been properly dressed for their mad dash to the cave, but there was little she could do about that now. At least none of the cuts were deep and they had already stopped bleeding.

Finishing her task, the doctor was able to rouse Sam long enough to get her to sip some water before moving her closer to the fire. Finishing off the canteen, she grabbed her rain gear again. Heading back outside she grabbed more wood to start drying, leaving the empty canteen outside. By the time she had a nice pile of wood, the canteen was full again. She grabbed it, returning to the safety of the cave and resuming her place by her friend's side.

Digging through her bag, she found a MRE and opened it, barely tasting it as she wolfed it down. She didn't realize she was that hungry. Grabbing her med kit in one hand and her pistol in the other, she prepared for a long night. There was little she could do until morning but keep her friend safe and the fire going.

A soft moan jerked her back to awareness. Damn! She didn't mean to fall asleep. Grabbing some of the now dry wood, she placed them on the dying fire. She looked around trying to see what woke her when Sam cried out. She leaned over her friend, loosening the blankets when Sam struggled against them. Janet placed her hand on her forehead, hoping she wasn't right and was dismayed when she felt the heat coming from her friend. She checked her wounds, expecting to see an infection raging out of control and perplexed when the wounds were healing nicely. A coughing fit pulled Janet out of her musings. She gently held Sam as her coughs sent ripples through her weakened body. Janet bent down, placing her ear on her friend's chest, listening to the sound of her breathing. She cursed at the congestion she heard.

She dug through her pack, cursing again when she couldn't find the IV supplies she desperately needed. She grabbed a clean rag and her canteen before returning to Sam's side. She again stripped her patient in an attempt to cool her overheated body, but left the blanket for the times her fever would turn into chills. She spent the night, and most of the morning by her friend's side, pushing her own exhaustion aside to care for her patient. So intent on Sam, Janet didn't even notice when the weather finally calmed down.


	7. Chapter 7

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

Teal'c ran through the forest at full speed. He had learned enough to know the storms were unpredictable, and he needed to rejoin his companions before the storm raged again. He came upon their camp site, barely pausing to acknowledge the devastation. A cry of thunder did catch his attention, and he looked to a darkening sky that promised more severe weather soon. He quickly made his way to the caves where he hoped his friends had taken refuge. "Doctor Fraiser?" he called out, not wanting to surprise the smaller woman.

"Teal'c?" He heard her answer from inside the cave and soon met him at the entrance, a relieved smile on her face. "It's good to see you Teal'c. I was starting to get worried when I couldn't raise you on the radio."

"I believe interference from the storm is rendering the radios inoperative," he told her, reaching to undo his pack. "Major Carter?"

"She's here, but she's getting worse," she told him as she led him into the cave. The fire felt good and he relished it's warmth until he noticed the prone figure on the other side. "She developed pneumonia," Janet answered his unasked question, "probably from our jaunt through the rain. I don't have the right supplies with me, not that I would be much use anyway."

Teal'c glanced back at his teammate. "I must ask your forgiveness," he said quietly. "I was not vigilant and caused harm to yourself and Major Carter."

"It's not your fault," she insisted, after realizing he was talking to her. "You were on the other side of the forest. If anything it's my fault. I didn't even see the storm until you pointed it out. If I was paying attention we would have had everything here before the storm even got close." Teal'c made a move to interrupt her, but she stopped him before he could. "Look, I'm blaming myself, you're blaming yourself, and we're both telling each other it's not your fault. Let's just concentrate on what we do now, okay?"

"Very well," he conceded, willing to let the matter drop for now.

"Have you seen the clearing?" Janet asked, quickly changing topics.

"I have. Nothing we brought remains."

"What about the Glider?" Janet asked.

"Several trees have toppled on it; however I do not know the full extent of the damage."

"I was able to throw most of our stuff into the Glider." She looked deep into his eyes. "We need supplies Teal'c."

"I shall retrieve them." She walked him to the mouth of the cave, jumping as another rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Be careful Teal'c," she told him, almost ready to insist he stay in the safety of the caves, "I don't think this storm's done with us yet." Teal'c nodded his agreement, but would not falter on his mission. The doctor needed supplies to care for their friend. He would get those supplies or die trying.

He made good time to the clearing. The wind started picking up, and there were light showers, but nothing near the intensity of the earlier storms. He quickly disposed of the branches covering the ship. Amazingly, the Glider appeared to escape the storms unscathed, aside from the a few dents where trees toppled onto it. He forced the canopy open, marveling at what he saw inside. Dr. Fraiser had obviously been storing supplies inside the ship well before the storm hit. He could see the neat stacks mixed with hastily thrown in items. Grabbing the items they would need the most, he quickly made his way back to the caves. "Dr. Fraiser," he called as he approached. "Some of the supplies were destroyed by the storm; however I was able to retrieve many more."

Janet again met him at the entrance. She began cataloging the items as he unloaded, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the IV equipment. Grabbing a bag of saline, she expertly hooked up the IV, hoping to get a handle on her latest development. She also grabbed some antibiotics, injecting them into the new IV line. With her patient taken care of as much as possible, she turned to see what else Teal'c brought. Blankets, clothes, food, and the rest of the medical supplies filled the rest of his pack. "Teal'c," she exclaimed when he headed for the entrance again, "you can't go back out there. You barely made it back before the storm hit again."

"We require more supplies," he told her as he headed toward the mouth of the cave.

"This will hold us until the storm passes," she insisted. "If you go out there now you might not make it back."

"I will endure," he replied.

"I won't!" she yelled. He stopped and turned to face her. "God Teal'c, I don't know what I'm doing here. Please don't leave me alone." She turned her back on him, desperate to hide the tears that started falling from her eyes. She tried to stop them, but the stress of the last few days caught up with her. Teal'c, unused to seeing this display from the strong doctor, was dumbfounded. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, shocked when she put her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He hid his puzzlement well, and held her while she wept.   
After a few minutes, she pulled herself together and silently went back to Sam.

Teal'c stood there for a few minutes, before sitting by the fire. They sat in uncomfortable silence for hours. Teal'c eventually grabbed a couple of MREs and began warming them up. When they were warm, he grabbed them and headed toward the two women. "Dr. Fraiser."

"Teal'c?" She looked up at him, giving him a little smile when she saw what he brought. "Thank you." She began picking at her food, unenthusiastically nibbling at the meal. "Teal'c," she said, dropping her fork, "I need to apologize for earlier."

"There is no need," he quickly assured her. He looked down at the unconscious woman between them. Sam was restless, jerking and moaning in time with her fever induced nightmare. "How is she?"

"Not good," Janet admitted. "The IV is helping, but I'm almost out of saline. I'm almost out of everything. If I can't beat this thing before I run out of supplies…" she left her sentence hanging, not ready to admit defeat. "Teal'c, we need to get off this planet. What about the palace?"

"I do not believe that would be wise. Major Carter warned us against returning to the palace."

"The vault, Teal'c," Janet argued. "Sam said the vault would trigger an alarm, not the palace."

"Either way, the more time we spend near the village, the more likely the villagers will notice our presence. I believe they will hunt us down and kill us if we are discovered."

"Okay, no palace." Janet thought for a moment. "We can't dial out, but can the SGC still dial in?"

"I believe so, however the SGC will not send aid until they know Major Carter has been removed from the path of the vortex."

"But what if they knew," she thought out loud. "Is there any way to contact the SGC, tell them the gate's clear and we're stranded?"

"The Glider has a radio, but it would take several years to reach Earth and there is no way to ensure it would not be intercepted by the Goa'uld."

"Which brings us back to the possible radio in the palace we don't want to go into." Janet sighed in defeat.

"There is another option you have not considered, Doctor Fraiser." Teal'c told her. She looked at him, confused. "Major Carter can repair the Gate when she is sufficiently recovered."

"No," Janet argued, "she's too weak."

"Perhaps," Teal'c agreed, "but when she is stronger she will be determined to repair the Stargate."

"Either way, we're not going to be doing anything just yet," Janet said, motioning to the cave entrance and the storm that was still raging outside.

"Indeed." Teal'c examined the doctor. "You should rest."

"I'm fine. I took some cat naps here and there."

"You will be no use to Major Carter if you make yourself ill. The storm is growing in intensity. Refresh yourself and I shall watch over Major Carter." Janet started to protest, but stopped when a yawn came out of her mouth instead. She minutely nodded and shuffled to the other side of the fire. Within seconds she was asleep.

He watched her for a few minutes before taking her place at his friend's side. Dr. Fraiser had been attempting to lower Sam's temperature with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. Teal'c grabbed the cloth and began doing the same. At the unexpected coolness, Sam opened her fevered eyes to look at him. "Teal'c."

A relieved smile flittered across his face. "Major Carter."

"Home?" she asked quietly.

"Soon. Drink," he ordered as he brought a canteen to her lips. She took a few sips before closing her eyes. "You must rest and regain your strength," he told her, softly bathing her face again. She nodded faintly and Teal'c continued to soothe her until her breathing evened out. Wetting the cloth again, he folded it and laid it across her brow.

Leaving her side, he went to the cave entrance. The storm was back in full force, the dark clouds snuffing out the noonday sun. The wind was howling again, the rain falling down in waves. Donning his rain gear, he went outside and grabbed more wood, getting thoroughly drenched in the short time it took. He laid the wet logs to dry and put the last of the dry logs on the fire. Soon the fire was blazing strong again. Unable to do more, he returned to Sam's side and placed himself in a light state of Kelno'reem.

A small moan brought him out of his meditation. Looking around, he quickly saw his friend's sleep was disturbed. He was at her side in a second. Sam's eyes were wide but unseeing, caught in her own nightmare, her weakened body flailing around. Feeling her forehead, he realized her fever had substantially increased. "Doctor Fraiser," he barked.

Janet's eyes jerked open at the alarm in his voice. She was at his side as soon as she realized what was happening. "Teal'c, you need to hold her down," she told him as she reached for the thermometer. Sticking it on Sam's forehead, she helped Teal'c still the jerky movements of her friend. A few seconds later she checked the reading, cursing the result. "Her fever's spiking." She looked at Teal'c. "Do we have any alcohol?"

"I believe so." He left to search their supplies and Janet took over holding Sam down, noticing absently her leg wound had reopened. Teal'c returned a few minutes later, holding a bottle in his hands. Janet was dismayed to see it was barely half full.

"Teal'c I need a clean cloth." He quickly grabbed one of his spare shirts, ripping the material to shreds. Meanwhile Janet stripped Sam's shirt off, the need to cool her body once again overcoming her modesty. She quickly changed out the spent bag of saline, praying she could get Sam's temperature down before she ran out. Teal'c handed her the requested cloth and watched as she carefully poured the alcohol on it before rubbing it on Sam's face and chest. "I'm trying to get her temperature down with the alcohol," she explained to Teal'c. "I need you to keep her as still as possible. And see if you can stop the bleeding on her leg."

Teal'c nodded his understanding, and wrapped another piece of the torn shirt around her thigh, grimacing at Sam's moan when he pulled the material tight. For the next hour he and Janet worked to break Sam's fever. He would hold her when she jerked and fought back, while Janet continued to rub the damp cloth over her friend's skin. Sam's energy would fade, her stilted movements halting temporarily only to return a few minutes later. When the alcohol was almost depleted, Janet grabbed the thermometer again. "Damn," she cursed when she got the reading a few minutes later. "This isn't working. Is there any more alcohol?"

"There is not," Teal'c stated.

"Take over," she ordered, thrusting the cloth and the nearly empty bottle into his hands. He grabbed the items as she ran over to their supplies. She searched through every pocket, desperately searching for anything that could help and finding nothing. Resigned to her uselessness, she felt all her strength leave. Sinking to the ground, she numbly stared into the fire.

"Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c called after her when she didn't return immediately. Getting no reply, he glanced behind him, shocked at what he saw. "Doctor Fraiser?"

"I shouldn't have come here Teal'c," she finally replied.

"To what are you referring?" he asked, returning his attention to his teammate.

"Sam. I came to keep her safe, but I can't even help her."

"As O'Neill says, she is not deceased at this time."

"You don't get it Teal'c. I'm out of supplies. I can't help her in any way. I've been useless this entire time, and now when my skills are needed the most I can't help." Teal'c looked at her, shocked at her sharp words. He recognized the depression the woman had fallen into, battling the same feeling himself. He left his stricken teammate to go sit beside Janet, determined to bring her out of her depression.

"Doctor Fraiser, Samantha Carter is alive due to your ministrations." Catching her off guard, she looked at him in confusion. "Had you not been present, I believe she would be dead now."

"Anyone could have done what I did," she dismissed.

"I could not," he countered.

"If didn't insist on coming with you, you would have had the Gate working again and Sam would be safe in the infirmary."

"I disagree. Major Carter is one of a select few who have enough technical skill to correct problems associated with the Stargate. Had you remained at the SGC it is likely Jonas Quinn would have accompanied me. Jonas Quinn has neither the technical skills to repair the Stargate nor sufficient medical skills to ensure Major Carter's survival to this point. Samantha Carter is alive due to your ministrations," he repeated.

"I should have planned for this," she said in a soft voice. "I should have planned for everything."

"As I should have," he replied just as quietly. "But Major Carter cannot afford either of our self doubts." She nodded, a new sense of fortitude rising to the surface. "What must be done to save Major Carter's life?"

"We have to bring her temperature down," she replied automatically, "but we don't have any supplies here to do that with. We can't go anywhere to get help because of the storm and…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at the storm raging outside before glancing back to Sam and then returning her gaze outside.

"Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c inquired.

"I have an idea," she said quickly, "but it's risky. Have you ever heard of an ice bath?"

"I have not," he replied.

"It's an older method of treating patients with high fevers. A tub would be filled with cold water and ice, and the patient would be submerged until their temperature dropped. It is quite a shock to the system and has since been replaced by gentler ways of lowering a fever, but it is still used in extreme cases."

"So we require water," Teal'c said, getting an inkling of her idea.

"No, any cold medium will work." She pointed to the storm. "We were nearly hypothermic by the time we reached the cave." She looked back at the Jaffa. "There are several factors to consider Teal'c. Her weakened system might not be able to cope with the shock. This could kill her rather than save her."

"And if we do nothing she will surely die." Janet nodded in agreement. Teal'c bent down to pick up his friend. "Remain here."

"No," she stopped him. "I have to go too." He nodded and together they headed for the entrance. "Make sure she gets back inside," Janet told him as they stepped into the storm.

They didn't take her far, just a few feet away from the cave where the full effect of the storm could be felt. She started struggling in Teal'c's arms, valiantly resisting to the point she almost freed herself. He had no choice to put her down, but Janet was unwilling to let her lie on the cold wet floor. She sat down on the ground, motioning for Teal'c to lay the scientist in her lap. She continued to struggle until she suddenly quieted. Janet put her hand on Sam's forehead, checking her temperature and ignoring her own shivering hand. After a few minutes she motioned for Teal'c to take her back inside. He gently scooped her up and returned her to the cave, laying her on the sleeping bag before he realized Janet had not followed him. Rushing back out he found her in the same spot she was before. Pulling her into his arms, he carried her back into the cave, putting her down near the fire. He threw some logs on the fire and bundled her into one of the emergency blankets, disheartened by the blue tinge to her skin. Her eyes opened and locked on his, her mouth trying to get some words out. Teal'c leaned close to hear her. "Watch her," she managed to say before she fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

Teal'c quietly kept watch throughout the day and into the night. There was little he could do but keep the fire going. Both women were unconscious after their little escapade in the rain. Sam was frighteningly still, her chest barely rising with each breath, and Teal'c frequently found himself grabbing her wrist and praying he felt a pulse. He was unable to help either woman and felt utterly useless. He was a protector, yet all those he cared for were being hurt.

He had lost so many people he loved and respected in such a short time. First Daniel Jackson had died, and then his own wife Drey'auc had given her life for his cause. O'Neill had taken ill, forced to choose between death or a blending, an option O'Neill had always despised. Although Jack still had a chance at life, he doubted his friend would emerge from the experience unchanged. Finally Samantha Carter had been seriously wounded and stranded on an alien world. And now he cannot protect their defender, the doctor who healed them and the friend who listened to them. A small moan brought him out of his dark thoughts. Looking between the two women, he noticed Major Carter's eyes were open and she appeared lucid. When she saw him, she gave a small smile.

"Teal'c."

"Major Carter," he said warmly. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," she said, looking around the cave. "Confused." She slowly drank the water that suddenly appeared in front of her. "Where are we?"

"We are still on P6X-241."

"What happened?" she asked, trying to get her jumbled memories into order.

"We were liberating SG-8. We had nearly completed our mission when the villagers attacked. You were injured." The memory flashed through Sam's mind.

"Everybody else get home?" she asked. Teal'c nodded. Satisfied, she allowed her eyes to close shut again. "How long?"

"It has been several days," Teal'c told her.

"We should have heard from the SGC by now," she said, pushing herself up. She didn't get very far though, a combination of intense pain and Teal'c's gentle hands stilling her movement.

"Major Carter, you must not move." She nodded painfully.

"You gave to get back to the SGC Teal'c. Bring back some help." Teal'c looked uncomfortable at her statement.

"I cannot." Seeing her about to protest, he continued, "The Gate is malfunctioning. I have tried to connect to the SGC but have been unable to do so."

"What's wrong with the Gate?" Teal'c could see her strength fading, but she was unwilling to let go quite yet.

"I am unsure. When I attempt to dial, the glyphs do not engage. I have inspected the DHD but am unable to find anything wrong."

"Help me up Teal'c. Let me take a look"

"I cannot," he told her, grabbing the canteen again. Searching through the medical kit, he took out some antibiotics and aspirin. "We are several miles from the Stargate. You are injured and there is a severe storm raging outside." She cocked her head to the side, as if hearing the storm for the first time. He helped her take the medicine before making her as comfortable as possible. "You must rest. When the storm breaks, you will need all your strength to return to the Stargate." Nodding, she finished the rest of the water before falling into a restless sleep.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

The storm broke a few hours later, the sun making a valiant effort at breaking through the clouds just as it set for the day. Janet had awoken and they decided to wait out the night in the cave. Teal'c told her about Sam's awakening, and after a brief check of her friend Janet had gone back to sleep. Teal'c placed himself in Kelno'reem and waited for the morning. When the first rays of light fell on him, he opened his eyes. There wasn't a cloud in sight and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. Checking on his companions, he found them both asleep.

He threw more logs onto the fire, before grabbing a MRE and preparing it. While it was warming, he went to check on his friends. Major Carter was sleeping again, although restlessly. Teal'c was disturbed to hear the harshness in her breath. Leaving her to rest, he went to check on Janet. She was also sleeping, though he could see a slight fever flush on her cheeks. Placing a hand on her forehead, he could feel heat radiating off. His gentle touch was enough to wake the sleeping doctor.

"Teal'c," she asked, taking a few minutes to focus on him. "What's wrong?"

"You are ill," he stated. Janet sat up, placing her hand to her forehead.

"I think I'm getting a cold."

"Do you require nourishment?" he asked, hoping he could help her in some way.

"Water," she told him. A canteen quickly appeared by her side. She cautiously sipped the liquid, hoping her stomach wouldn't rebel. After a few sips she set the canteen aside. "Help me up," she ordered the Jaffa. "I need to check on Sam." He nodded and pulled the doctor to her feet, holding her up while she steadied herself. They slowly made their way to the other side of the fire where Sam was resting. After a quick check, Janet turned to the Jaffa. "Her temperature is elevated, but it's not dangerously high. She has some congestion in her lungs, but it's not as bad as I feared. I think she's doing great, all things considered."

"And yourself," he asked.

"Nothing more than a spring cold," she dismissed. "I'll be fine within the day."

"You require rest," he told her. She nodded.

"Keep an eye on Sam," she instructed. "Wake me if she gets worse. She's treading a fine line right now." Teal'c nodded his agreement as she lay down near her friend. Within minutes she was asleep. Teal'c quietly returned to his now hot meal. He ate slowly while he debated his remaining options. He still had absolute faith in Major Carter's ability to repair the Stargate, although he was starting to doubt whether she would recover enough strength to attempt the act. He could still fly the Glider back to P9M-674 and return to the SGC through that Stargate. Once he reached Stargate Command it would be very simple to return with a naquadah generator. But that would involve leaving his two sick companions alone and unguarded for a minimum of two days. That was not an option at the moment.

The last remaining possibility was the Palace. He was confident he could escape their confinement, even if his presence was detected. But even if he escaped unscathed, would they send a party to the Stargate as they did before? What would they do when they discovered Major Carter had been removed? Would they hunt them down or simply let them walk away? Could he hide his companions as he laid false trails for the villagers to follow? What if they were discovered? Could either woman survive another forced march, even if their lives were at stake? Shaking his head, he realized there was nothing he could do until another option became available. Resigned to another long wait, he left their shelter to gather enough wood to last them through the night. When he returned, he was surprised to find Sam awake and watching him with suspicion.

"Major Carter," he asked, immediately dropping his bundle of wood and moving to her side, "are you well?"

"I think I'm starting to remember." She pierced him with her gaze. "Didn't I tell… no order you to leave?"

"Indeed," he replied, holding out the canteen.

"Where's Jonas?" she asked, making no move to sip the water. "You were supposed to make sure Jonas made it back to Earth. You were supposed to return to Earth too." She was visibly getting upset, shaking with uncontrolled emotion. "Colonel O'Neill will be so angry. He promised nobody would be left behind and I've broken that." She paused for a second, looking around her surroundings before attempting to rise. "I need to find Jonas."

"Major Carter," Teal'c said, dropping the water and securely restraining his friend.

"No, Teal'c. Let me go. I need to find Jonas," she yelled as she struggled against the Jaffa's restraining hands. "I need to find him and get him home. He's my responsibility. I can't leave anyone else behind." The commotion woke Janet, who promptly helped hold Sam down. Sam, however, was so delirious she could not tell friend from foe. She fought their hands as hard as she could, leaving Janet no other choice but to sedate the out of control woman. She quickly prepared and administered the injection, Sam's energy seeming to fade as soon as the needle pierced her skin. "Janet?" she asked, finally able to focus on the other woman.

"It's okay Sam," the doctor soothed.

"Jonas is safe?" she asked, her jumbled thoughts starting to make sense.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. "Jonas Quinn is safely at the SGC. You, however, are severely injured. Such frantic movements will only aggravate your injuries. You must remain still. Do you understand?" Sam nodded and they loosened their grip.

"The Gate is broken?" Sam asked, remembering more than Teal'c thought she would.

"It is," Teal'c confirmed reaching for the fallen canteen and helping Sam take a few sips. Janet continued to soothe her, running her fingers comfortingly through her short hair. She could feel the sedative working, combining with Janet's actions to send her deep into slumber, but she had to make Teal'c understand before she gave in.

"DHD reset," she managed to get out before sleep claimed her. She could only hope Teal'c would understand.

"DHD reset? Any idea what it means?" Janet asked when the blonde finally succumbed to unconsciousness. She was berating herself for leaving her friend's side, even for a moment. She was worried something like this would happen.

"I believe so, Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c said thoughtfully. "If the Stargate malfunctions during the dialing procedure, the Gate will lock up. Resetting the DHD would occasionally unlock the Gate, allowing normal dialing procedure to commence."

"Like resetting a computer when it freezes," Janet said, getting an idea of the solution. Teal'c nodded. "Did you try that yet?"

"I did not think about it," he admitted ashamedly. He went over to the cave entrance, looking outside. "There are several hours before the suns set. I believe I could travel to the Stargate and attempt to reset the DHD and return before night falls, if you are able to watch over Major Carter."

"Go Teal'c," Janet said immediately. "You've got to try something. We'll be fine." Teal'c nodded and quickly left the cave. Janet let her attention drift to the unconscious woman beside her. She could feel Sam's fever returning when she was attempting to soothe the confused woman. Without proper medicine, Janet was worried she wouldn't be able to bring it down again. She saw the blanket off to the side and realized it must have been shoved aside during the struggle. She quickly grabbed it and draped it over her friend before joining her underneath it. Curling up, she prayed Teal'c would get the DHD to work before it would be too late for any of them.

Several hours later Teal'c returned to the cave. Janet, roused by his arrival, merely glanced at him. "It was unsuccessful," he answered her unasked question.

"I'm sure we'll think of something else," she replied. She gently eased out from under the blanket and went to stand by him, hugging herself in the chill of the night air. She mumbled thanks to Teal'c as he laid his jacket over her shoulders.

"You're illness is worsening." It wasn't a question. He could see the bags under her eyes, and her pale skin only accentuated the fever flush on her cheeks.

"We both are." Teal'c silently agreed. Even from this distance he could hear the troubled sound Sam's lungs were making. "Her condition is worsening."

"What of yourself?"

"I think my simple cold is turning into a bad case of the flu, if not something more serious." Teal'c nodded, turning to search through their few remaining supplies for some dinner. Grabbing two pouches, he returned his attention to the doctor.

"I will warm dinner for you," holding up his hand against her protest, he continued, "then you will retire for the night. I shall watch over Major Carter tonight." She wanted to protest, but in the end it was easier to just give in to his demands.

While she ate, he again bathed Major Carter in cold water in an attempt to cool her overheated body, stopping only to help the doctor lay down and to put wood on the fire. His fingers got numb, but he did not stop. If this was the only thing he could do to help his friend, nothing was going to stop him. Sam cried out several times during the night, sometimes calling names he knew and others he did not. She also started coughing uncontrollably during the night, and he winced whenever the spasms would jar her broken body. He talked quietly to her, hoping the sound of his voice would bring her some comfort.

"Teal'c?" she asked, surfacing from the darkness once during the night.

"Major Carter," he replied softly. Her eyes were open and surprisingly clear.

"We're still on the planet," she said, her eyes fully taking in the cave for the first time.

"Indeed." He helped her sip some water, pleased to see a small smile in appreciation. "The Stargate is malfunctioning. We are stranded."

"How did you get here," she asked.

"We arrived in the modified Death Glider." Sam looked around in confusion until her eyes found the sleeping form next to her.

"Teal'c, promise me you'll get Janet home. Use the Glider."

"I cannot," he told her. "I believe she would not survive an extended journey in the Death Glider in her present condition." He was surprised when she shook her head.

"The Gate," she insisted, "use the Glider to power the Gate." She closed her eyes as a coughing spell attacked her and when she opened them again Teal'c could see the fever clouding her mind again. "Please don't leave me Teal'c," she begged.

"I will remain by your side," he told her, trying to calm the younger woman.

"Don't leave me. Please. Daniel left and Jack left. Please don't leave me too." Another coughing fit came. Sam closed her eyes tightly in pain. Teal'c proficiently prepared some morphine to relieve her pain. Administering it, he tightly grasped her hand, willing her the strength to continue.

"You must rest," he told her gently, "for we will be rescued soon."

"Please Teal'c," she said when the spell had passed, opening her eyes to look at him. "Don't let them leave me behind." The hopelessness broke Teal'c's heart. He could see the fear in her eyes as they started to close against her will. Her eyes finally rolled back into her head as she gave in to the morphine. Teal'c continued to minister to her, pondering her words while he did. She was delusional, but what if she was right? Did she just tell him how to fix the Stargate?

It was a risk. If they attempted to use the Death Glider as a power source, it would likely render the Glider inoperable, if not destroy it completely. If it was unsuccessful, they would be stranded here indefinitely. He glanced over at his companion. He was genuinely surprised she didn't awaken during their discussion. It gave testimony to how truly ill she was. He would need to discuss the situation with the doctor, but that discussion would need to wait until the morning. Sitting down between the two women, Teal'c settled in for a long night.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Morning came far to slowly for Teal'c's liking. His mind kept going over Major Carter's idea and he had a good idea how it would work. "Morning Teal'c." He looked down at the disheveled doctor. He could hear her restless sleeping throughout the night, and now she did not look refreshed.

"Dr. Fraiser," he acknowledged her. He watched as she slowly moved toward the fire. "Major Carter woke during the night."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You needed your rest," he replied. "I stayed with her throughout the night. Her fever again decreased, though her breathing is still labored." Janet glanced over at her friend, noting the med kit nearby.

"You gave her some morphine?"

"She was in great pain. If we cannot heal her, the least we can do is make her comfortable." Janet nodded in agreement. "Major Carter did have an idea for fixing the Stargate," Teal'c admitted hesitantly, "though I am not sure if it is rational." He proceeded to relay their conversation to the doctor.

"Will it work?" she asked when he finished.

"It is possible," he admitted, "but not without risks."

"I know." She thought for a long time before turning to face him. "It's your decision Teal'c. You are the one who will need to live with the consequences if it doesn't work." He wanted to protest her diagnosis but he knew she was correct. Neither woman would live much longer if they couldn't reach the SGC. Even the primitive medicine of the villagers would no longer be able to help, assuming the villagers would be merciful if they surrendered to them. Making his decision, he turned back to Doctor Fraiser. "Good luck," she said, able to read the determination in his eyes. "I'll keep her alive a little longer," she promised.

Teal'c nodded and left the cave. He quickly made his way to the clearing where the Glider was waiting. He powered it up and flew it to the Stargate, landing as close as possible. He instinctively dialed the SGC in the slim hope the problem had corrected itself, unsurprised when it would not connect. He turned to survey his surroundings, looking for the materials he required. The MALP was nearby, however Teal'c did not believe it would ever be useful again. The villagers had obviously assaulted it with clubs and rocks, the metal casing bent and the instruments on the outside were either damaged beyond repair or removed and scattered about. He pried the metal casing off, hoping the cables he desperately needed were still intact. Relieved when he saw the majority of the internal components were intact, he snatched the cables from the useless machine. Within minutes he had the Stargate hooked up to the Glider. He returned to the DHD, his hand hovering over the glyph.

He said a silent prayer as he touched the glyph. The gate whined perilously before starting to spin. He nearly fell to his knees in relief when the first chevron engaged. Unsure how long the Glider could sustain the power level, Teal'c quickly finished plugging in the rest of the address, ensuring the current glyph was fully locked before moving to the next one. When he entered the seventh glyph, his hand hovered over the ruby colored central dial. Hoping this last desperate endeavor was successful, he pressed his palm on the alien device.


	9. Chapter 9

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole." The call came with the usual amount of activity at the SGC. Defense teams prepared in the unfortunate event an attack was starting as the iris closed to prevent such an attack. Gate technicians studied their monitors, valiantly watching for readings that would indicate a problem with the alien device. Medical teams tensed, waiting for the unfortunate but all too often call for help. Jonas rushed to the control room in the hope his newly found friends were returning. The wormhole connected, bathing the gateroom in a blue light.

"Are we receiving a signal?" General Hammond asked, making the quick journey from his office to the control room.

"Not yet Sir," Sergeant Harriman reported, studying his monitor intently. "Sir, we are receiving a radio signal."

"Let's hear it Sergeant," Hammond ordered. Walter typed a command into his keyboard and soon a voice was heard throughout the control room.

"Stargate Command, this is Teal'c. Do you copy?" Muffled cheers erupted at the sound of his voice.

"We copy, Teal'c," Hammond said just as Jonas skidded into the control room. "We were starting to get worried son. What's your status?"

"The Stargate is secure," Teal'c reported. "Major Carter is alive, however her situation is serious. Doctor Fraiser is with her. They both require medical attention. The dialing mechanism on the Stargate is malfunctioning. We require a naquadah generator to establish an outgoing wormhole."

"Copy Teal'c." He nodded to Major Holmes, who promptly left the control room to round up his team and the gear he would need. Both SG-3 and SG-7 had been on standby, waiting for this call. He nodded toward Jonas, who frantically scrambled after him. "We'll have the teams ready to go ASAP."

"Acknowledged," Teal'c said as the power finally failed and the Stargate shut down. Content to wait for the rescue party, he radioed Doctor Fraiser to tell her the news. "Doctor Fraiser." His heart sunk as there was no answer. "Doctor Fraiser," he tried again after a few minutes, "do you read?"

"Teal'c?" Her voice was weak, barely audible through the radio.

"I was successful. A group from the SGC will arrive shortly."

"Thank God." The relief was obvious in her voice, and he found he shared that emotion. He continued to reassure her until the Stargate flared to life again.

"Teal'c," Jonas said, emerging from the wormhole and flinging himself at his friend. "How are you doing? What happened here? Where's Sam?"

"There is little time," he told him, noticing SG-3 and SG-7 were also gathering around him. "We must hurry." SG-3 nodded and quickly followed Teal'c, leaving SG-7 to secure the Gate and hook up the generator. As they neared the cave, Jonas ran ahead.

"Sam?" he called as he entered. "Dr. Fraiser?"

"Teal'c?" Janet asked weakly. It took the men a few minutes for their eyes to adjust, and they were shocked by the sight that met them when they did. Teal'c brushed passed them, heading for a dying fire a few feet inside. SG-3 quickly pushed their hesitation aside and followed him. Sam and Janet were huddled beneath a blanket, the major's head resting in the doctor's lap. They started tending to the Major and were confused when Janet started fighting them.

"Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c said, kneeling next to the doctor and forcing her to look at him. SG-3 backed off, not sure how to deal with the situation. It took a few minutes for Janet to focus enough to see him.

"Teal'c," she mouthed.

"Indeed," he said quietly. "I was successful. We are rescued." She looked at SG-3, seeing them for the first time. Nodding, she relinquished her hold of the Major, allowing the medics to take Sam. While they were working on Sam, another came to her. She didn't resist as they inserted an IV. Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she found she no longer had the energy to fight to keep them open. She could hear the hushed tones of the men around her and could feel herself being lifted. As they began their trek back to the Gate she succumbed to unconsciousness.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

General Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp as they came back. Jonas Quinn was the first through, followed by SG-3 carrying Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser. SG-7 and Teal'c came through last, just as the women were being handed over to the waiting medical teams. "Teal'c, what happened?" he asked as the two women were wheeled passed him.

"The mission was successful, however the Stargate was damaged. Doctor Fraiser was able to keep Major Carter alive until we were able to contact the SGC."

"How did Dr. Fraiser get injured?" he asked, worried he made a mistake letting the doctor go into a combat situation.

"Major Carter had a high fever. The only way to bring it down was to expose her to the elements. Dr. Fraiser became ill while doing this. The illness has since increased in severity." Hammond nodded in understanding.

"Very well. Go get cleared by medical. We'll debrief as soon as there is any information on Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter." Teal'c nodded to Hammond before heading to the infirmary. Jonas quickly followed with the rest of the teams following at a much more dignified pace. Hammond sighed and returned to his office. After doing paperwork for an hour, he decided he gave the medical staff enough time and went to check on his officers. Upon entering the infirmary, he immediately spotted a bed occupied by Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Warner, seeing him enter, joined him at her bedside.

"I was just on my way to see you, General."

"I thought I would come see for myself," he said solemnly. "How are they doing?"

"Dr. Fraiser's got a small case of pneumonia. It probably started out as a small cold, but without proper rest and medical care her condition was able to deteriorate. She's responding well to antibiotics and, with proper rest, she should be fine. I expect she should be up and about within a couple days."

"And Major Carter?" he asked, preparing for the worst.

"She wasn't so lucky," he said softly. "She was severely dehydrated before we arrived, and I believe her wounds were already infected. She has several wounds to her back and a deep laceration on her thigh from the arrow. Her right arm is broken, as well as dislocations to both shoulders. Dr. Fraiser was able to clean and bind all her wounds, as well as start IV treatment. The medicine worked initially, but she either ran out or another complication arose."

"SG-3 reported there was nothing but pain killers left in her pack." Warner nodded thoughtfully.

"Once the medicine ran out there was nothing she could do. Honestly, I don't know how she was able to keep Major Carter alive."

"Where is Major Carter?"

"She's in Intensive Care Sir. Like Dr. Fraiser, her exposure to the elements have left her with a case of pneumonia, although much more severe. She is also showing signs of blood poisoning. Her body was already weakened from her earlier injuries and she isn't responding as well as we had hoped to any of the treatments." He glanced at the General, "Teal'c is with her Sir, if you want to talk to him."

"Thank you Doctor. Keep me informed." Dr. Warner nodded as he returned to his duties. General Hammond walked down to the ICU ward. Looking through the window he could see Teal'c sitting next to a bed. The small form in the bed nearly broke his heart. She was as white as the sheets, with too many tubes and wires coming out from under the blanket, a respirator tube taped to her mouth. He could see the bulk of bandages on her right thigh. Her arms were immobilized and he could see a cast on her wrist. If it wasn't for the heart monitor beeping slowly, he would have thought she was dead. He took a long breath before opening the door. Teal'c looked up at him as he entered.

"General Hammond," he acknowledged his presence.

"Teal'c. Are you going to stay here all night?"

"No," he replied, turning back to his teammate. "I am going to remain until Major Carter regains consciousness."

"It could be days," he told the Jaffa. Teal'c merely nodded his understanding. He was confused by Teal'c stubborn refusal to leave. Teal'c normally was the voice of reason in the team, ensuring the other members ate and slept during their own bedside vigils. But then, he thought to himself, there was no one else to keep the vigil. But this was still highly unusual for the Jaffa. "You need to sleep too," he reminded him, trying to figure out why Teal'c was acting so differently.

"I can perform Kelno'reem here, General Hammond."

"Teal'c," he started but was interrupted.

"General Hammond, while we were on the planet Major Carter was delirious. She believed we were abandoning her. Whether it was her fever or a subconscious fear, I am uncertain. However, I intend to reassure her when she awakens." He turned to look at his adopted leader. "I will be here when she awakens." Hammond can only nod his approval, finally understanding Teal'c's intentions and knowing nothing short of a Goa'uld invasion would move him from her side. He left the room, having a small talk with the nurses before returning to his office. Passing the infirmary, he noticed Jonas had taken up vigil at the doctor's side. Locking eyes with the man, he nodded his approval before resuming his journey.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

The first thing Janet recognized was the smell. She could no longer smell the musty, damp Earth smell that permeated the cave. "Teal'c?" she asked weakly.

"Doctor Fraiser." The voice was familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. Forcing her eyes open, she blinked in the harsh infirmary lights. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, she was finally able to focus on the face of Jonas Quinn.

"Jonas?" she whispered, licking her lips to make her voice stronger. "What happened?"

"Teal'c managed to get the Gate working long enough to get a message to the SGC," he told her, pouring a cup of water from the bedside table and holding it out to her. Janet gratefully sipped the offered liquid.

"Sam," she said suddenly, frantically looking around the infirmary. "Where's Sam?"

"She's still hanging in there," Jonas told her. She quieted down immediately, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I wanted to apologize," Jonas said suddenly, his shuffling feet the only sign of his discomfort.

"What?" Janet asked, not sure what Jonas did that needed an apology.

"Back in the briefing, when you were arguing to go instead of me," Jonas said. Janet nodded, his words bringing back memories of a time that seemed long ago. "I thought you were arguing to take my place because it was me. I thought you didn't trust me enough to go on the mission because I'm…"

"New?" Janet supplied.

"An alien," Jonas finished. "Anyway, my behavior at the end of the briefing was impolite and I just wanted to apologize to you."

"Jonas," she said, raising the end of the bed so she could look him in the eye. "I want to apologize also. I didn't mean to imply you weren't capable of completing the mission."

"But you were right," he interrupted. "Teal'c told us what happened and you were right. If I went instead of you, we would be bringing back her body."

"Regardless, I shouldn't have questioned your abilities in front of everybody. It was unprofessional and rude and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course," he said quickly. Janet nodded tiredly, suddenly exhausted from their little chat. Jonas helped her lower the bed back down and she immediately closed her eyes. "Teal'c told us what happened," he said absently, sure she was already asleep. "I wish someday I'll have a friend that would go to that length to save me."

"You already do," she answered. She didn't need to open her eyes to see his face change from shock to a smile. She wasn't surprised when his hand enclosed hers, and she finally felt safe as she fell into a healing sleep.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Teal'c." Teal'c glanced up from his seat next to his teammate, expecting to see a nurse asking him to step aside. It had been several days since their return from the planet. The medical staff, thanks to a few words from General Hammond, had stopped asking him to leave and had started working around him. Every so often, though, a nurse would need him to step back to check on his friend.

"Dr. Fraiser," he said, surprised to see her walking toward him. Jonas Quinn had kept him informed of the doctor's progress and he knew she was not allowed to leave the infirmary.

"I had to see for myself," she said. She stopped at the foot of the bed, checking Sam's chart and taking a much needed break. Teal'c nodded, helping the sick woman to the chair he just vacated.

"You are recovering well?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Dr. Warner is going to release me tomorrow morning."

"That is good news," he told her, happy one of his friends was recovering well. The happiness was soon replaced with helplessness as his gaze shifted back to his teammate. "Major Carter has not regained consciousness."

"I know," Janet said softly. "Her fever is going down. It looks like the antibiotics are starting to work." Teal'c nodded his understanding before resuming his vigil. They waited in silence for a few minutes before Teal'c noticed Doctor Fraiser started to tire.

"Should you not return to the infirmary?" he asked her softly. She nodded, unsurprised when Jonas appeared to help her. Teal'c watched her leave as he resumed his vigil. A few hours later he was interrupted again. He stood up as General Hammond approached.

"Have you had any sleep Teal'c?" he asked after a long silence.

"I have performed my required amount of Kelno'reem," he responded.

"Have you eaten anything? Showered?" Hammond sighed heavily before continuing. "You have to take care of yourself Teal'c. Sam would want it."

"Major Carter's condition is improving. She may awaken at any time. I will be here when she does."

"You have to take care of yourself now so you can take care of her later," Hammond told him gently. "Take a few hours. Get something to eat. Get some real sleep. Do something, anything. She won't be alone," he said, stopping Teal'c's argument before it started. Teal'c remained motionless at her bedside so Hammond tried another way. "Consider it an order, Teal'c. I'll stay with her, but I don't want to see you around for at least four hours. Understood?" Teal'c bowed his head, relinquishing his seat to the General. Hammond watched him go, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking down at the unconscious woman he prayed the SGC medical team could pull off another miracle, for more than just one life was at stake here. "Come on Sam," he said quietly, taking her limp hand in his, "you need to fight this. Your team needs you to beat this."

Teal'c silently fumed as he walked out of Major Carter's room. He stopped at the door to the infirmary, intending to discover the condition of Doctor Fraiser. He took two steps inside and stopped, eyes scanning the beds for his friend. His anger dissipated as he saw her small form, only to erupt again at the second form next to her. Jonas Quinn's sleeping form was in a chair next to the sleeping doctor, obviously reading another of Daniel Jackson's journals before he too fell into a deep slumber.

Furious, Teal'c stormed from the infirmary. He walked down the halls absently, with no destination in mind. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of the unfairness of the situation. How dare they censure his behavior while encouraging the identical actions from another? How dare they make him leave when his last friend needed him the most? How dare they send O'Neill to the Tok'ra without his friends to help him through his ordeal? How dare they replace Daniel Jackson so easily?

He looked around, surprised to find himself in the gymnasium. He often found his teammates here after distasteful missions. He could remember finding Major Carter here after missions with a patriarchal society who would not acknowledge her simply because she was female. Daniel Jackson would often come here if an incorrect translation endangered the lives of SG-1. O'Neill could often be found here, releasing frustration from both offworld and onworld encounters.

He looked around, finally spotting the punching bag he would often find O'Neill hitting. An uncontrollable urge overtook him, and he raced across the room and punched the bag, throwing all his anger, sadness, sense of uselessness, and sense of unfairness into the one punch. He nearly broke the chain holding the bag up, but he did feel marginally better. He began pummeling the bag, allowing all his feelings to leave him. He allowed himself to mourn for Daniel Jackson, and rage for O'Neill, and despair for Major Carter. He continued to pound the bag until he was once again able to put these feelings in the back of his mind and again concentrate on helping Major Carter. He looked at the clock and was surprised to find several hours had passed. He reached out a hand to steady the bag, amazed it was still in one piece after the abuse he inflicted upon it, when a sharp pain made him look down. His hands were covered in blood, his knuckles bruised and bleeding in places. Small drops of blood stained the floor, while a large red streak covered the bag. He quickly grabbed some towels and cleaned up the area before heading to the showers to clean himself.

After a quick shower, he headed to the mess hall, finding himself ravenously hungry. As he ate, he came to a few realizations. He realized General Hammond was doing what he must when he forced O'Neill to replace Daniel Jackson. He also realized General Hammond would need to replace both O'Neill and Major Carter if they were not able to recover. As much as Teal'c respected General Hammond, he could not stay here if that were to happen. He would join Bra'tac and help the fledging Jaffa rebellion unite against the Goa'uld.

He returned to the infirmary after the mandatory four hours were over, grateful when he saw the General still in the chair. He nodded to the General as he stood. "Feeling better Teal'c?"

"Indeed," he told him, surprising himself by the truth of the statement. "Has Major Carter's condition changed?" Hammond shook his head. "I shall resume my vigil," he stated.

"I have to get back to my office," Hammond said as he moved to the end of the room. He stopped in front of Teal'c. "Remember son, you don't have to do this alone." Teal'c simply nodded. "Keep me informed," he said as he left the room.

It was late in the fourth day that Sam regained consciousness. She blinked wearily, trying to bring the room into focus. She was finally able to focus on the concerned face leaning over her. "Teal'c," she whispered.

"Major Carter," he replied.

"Safe?" she asked, but before he could reply she again closed her eyes. He sat back in the chair, suddenly feeling alive again. Major Carter would be fine. O'Neill would be fine. SG-1 would regroup and come back stronger than before.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. The last part is an epilogue of sorts, to get the story back into a happy place, tie up a few loose ends, and get all the characters firmly back into the world of canon.

About the 'niner' question, I'm not really sure what 'niner' means in real life, or if the military even uses it. But in my world 'niner' means the end of a sequence, so 'sierra gulf one niner' translates to SG1.

Enough of my babble. Enjoy the end.

For disclaimer and warnings see part 0/1.

Sam cursed as the doorbell sounded for the second time. It had been two weeks since her dramatic rescue, and Teal'c was starting to get on her nerves. As grateful as his presence had been when she was in the infirmary, his uncharacteristic clinginess was starting to get to her. She attributed it to the recent losses in SG-1, heaven knows she would be keeping the Jaffa in her sight if something happened to him, but enough was enough. Sam thought he would have eased up a little when she was released from the infirmary, but his over protectiveness reached a new level. She loved the big guy, but she needed a break. Grumbling under her breath, she slowly made her way to the front door, leaning against the door to gather her strength before she confronted the Jaffa. "Teal'c. I told you I was fine," she shouted, her hand turning the knob and yanking the door open. "I'm not a baby and I certainly don't need a…" she stopped in the middle of her rant as she finally processed who was standing on her doorstep. "Sir?"

"Major Carter." He stood there for a few minutes before adding, "May I come in?"

"Of course General." His question shook her from her shock. She numbly opened the door, allowing him into her house. She led him into the living room. "Can I get you anything?" He shook his head. Her mind raced, trying to find a reason why General Hammond would make a housecall. "Is anything wrong? Did something happen to the Colonel?" Thousands of horrible scenarios filled her head. What if the blending didn't take? What if the Goa'uld attacked the Tok'ra base while he was still there? What if the Tok'ra refused to take another host? So many thoughts filled her head that she couldn't hear the voice trying to get through to her. It wasn't until she felt a pair of hand's gently shaking her she could focus on anything other than these morbid thoughts. She was slowly able to focus on the concerned face of General Hammond a few inches from her own.

"Are you okay Major?" Hammond asked. Sam slowly nodded her head. "We haven't received any new information on Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank God," she said, her knees suddenly buckling in relief. Exhausted, she closed her eyes, opening them quickly when she remembered who was in her house. It wouldn't be polite to fall asleep while the General was here. "Was there something you needed Sir?"

"No," he said, grabbing a nearby blanket and draping it over her. "I was just checking to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine Sir," she replied automatically.

"Sam," he said firmly, "I've known you since you were a baby. I know you're not fine."

"Sir," she started but was interrupted.

"No Sam. I'm not General Hammond. Right now I'm Uncle George."

"Why are you doing this Sir?" Sam asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Because, at the moment, I'm the only one who can." The truthfulness of his words hit her like a slap to the face. She tried unsuccessfully to stop the first tears from falling, but couldn't hold the rest back when she suddenly found herself in his arms, crying on his shoulder the same way she did shortly after her mother died. She babbled incoherently as she sobbed, Hammond also muttering nonsense words in an attempt to comfort her. Slowly she was able to pull herself together.

"Sorry Sir," she told him, pulling back and settling herself on the sofa. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's perfectly alright Major," Hammond told her, grabbing his coat. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"You've done more than enough Sir," she replied thankfully. He nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh Major," he said, stopping before he got to the door, "is there something wrong with Teal'c?"

"No Sir," she quickly reassured him, "he's just being a bit more… protective than usual."

"Don't worry Sam," he said, allowing Uncle George to come out one last time, "soon we'll get Colonel O'Neill back and he'll have to endure Teal'c's mothering."

"What if we don't Sir?" Her voice became small and frightened and he was reminded again of the child he comforted during the weeks following her mother's death. She was still sitting on the sofa, knees brought up under her chin, subconsciously hugging herself. She wasn't looking at him, but rather staring at something interesting near his feet.

"Sam?" He walked back to her, grabbing her chin until she was looking directly in his eyes. "We will bring him home, whatever the outcome. We don't leave our people behind." He waited until she nodded before again heading to the door. "I'll show myself out."

"Thank you," she called out softly to his retreating form. Hammond silently smiled to himself as he left her house. Getting into his car, he spared a glance at the afternoon sky.

"Sam did her part to hang on," he mumbled to himself, "now it's your turn Jack."

SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam sat in relieved silence for hours after the General left. She felt immensely grateful to him, not realizing how much she needed the emotional release until he appeared. Gradually she became aware of the rumbling in her stomach. Suddenly starving, she quickly made herself a small lunch. She spent the afternoon channel surfing and dozing. She wasn't upset when Teal'c suddenly appeared at her doorstep, with Jonas in tow, early that evening. They brought a movie and ordered pizza for dinner, Jonas asking a million questions about the things he saw on his way over. His enthusiasm reminded her of Cassie when she first arrived, and the thought made her smile. She could see Jonas as a friend; not a replacement for Daniel, but a new member of her family. Content, she allowed their voices to lull her into a deep, healing sleep.

She awoke the next morning tucked snuggly into bed. She casually made her way into the kitchen, grateful when she realized Teal'c and Jonas had cleaned up from their dinner. She felt ashamed at her irritation with the big man and vowed to make it up to him. The rest of the week passed in much the same way. She rested and regained her strength, her friends coming over a couple times during the week. Janet brought Cassie over once, the three of them having a girls night.

Her appointment at the end of the week went well and Janet cleared her for active duty. Hammond decided to keep the team off the duty roster until something had been heard regarding Colonel O'Neill, which suited Sam just fine. She would spend her days in the lab, catching up on all the work she missed. Teal'c would go on the occasional mission with another SG team, but mostly trained Jonas in the art of self defense. SG-1 was finally finding it's footing again, therefore it was no surprise when she received a phone call in the middle of the night.

"Is this Major Samantha Carter?"


End file.
